In my dreams
by diff-r-ent-1
Summary: "When two souls are destined to be together, nothing will stop them from finding one another." She recited but then thought for a moment. "Of course they might need some help." thunderbirds x-over. jonhxami R & R please. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I decided to do something no-one has done before (I'm finally first for something yeeeey )

**In My Dreams…**

**Authors Note;** Hi everyone, I decided to do something no-one has done before (_I'm finally first for something yeeeey _)

I'm gonna do a Sailor Moon x Thunderbirds crossover.

For the Thunderbirds fans out there; this is going to be a movie and TV-verse mix up. See I love the movie but there isn't a grandma in it and she rocks so they will have her in this. Lets say she was in Boston during the movie .

Oh yeah the pairing is gonna be Ami x John, because I think those two would go really well together. They're both smart and a bit antisocial but while John has a big family, Amy doesn't have that. She listens to the other scouts but refuses to accept their help. John is a bit like that too. So with the both of them thinking more about the other than him/herself this should do perfect wouldn't it?

**Now very important!!:** I want to thank elemental-zer0. she is the best beta anyone can have (which is why she's so busy ) I'm really glad she wanted to beta this story and I can't thank her enough for it. Really THANKS!! You rock!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing except the plot and the idea of the crossover. (_If I'm wrong and someone has made this crossover before, please tell me!_)

**Chapter One;**

It's been many years since the battle against the rogue Sailor; Sailor Galaxia. And as those years crept by, the world had begun to change in the people's eye. Crystal Tokyo had finally been built in the moments of peace and the lands had flourished under the rule of King Darien and Queen Serenity.

Of course, the Sailor Scouts had helped to run the Kingdom, to keep the peace and spread their teachings around the world. The people trusted them and worked with them to keep the Kingdom a safe and peaceful place. Something King Darien was proud to note.

But the peaceful times soon became a little mundane and the Sailor Scouts longed for a sense of adventure, was that wrong of them? Should they wish for adventure and battle? This troubled a few of the Scouts, especially one certain blue haired Senshi…

Ami Mizuno, otherwise known as Sailor Mercury, sighed timidly as she stood before the glass wall in her room. She thought back through the past, all the events that she had been through together with her friends and went through each precious memory systematically, treasuring each one until she reached where she was now.

Everything was perfect, there was no threat or danger, no disturbance in the peace around her… and that made her feel unnecessary; unneeded. Perhaps she had lost her touch with life?

Everyone else seemed to have a life going strongly for them while she just felt like she was floating in a sea of meaningless nothings. Queen Serenity had a beautiful Kingdom under her reign and seemed to have no problems running it with the love of her life by her side. Not only that but she was heavily pregnant with her first child and as happy and perky as she could get.

Minako Aino, known better as Sailor Venus was head of security and was surprisingly good at it. Who'd have thought that she was only _acting_ like she was an airhead? She spent her days knocking some shape into the security guards and her nights at the clubs she enjoyed so much.

Rei Hino, otherwise known as Sailor Mars was happily married with the love of her life too; her family complete with a child. She was also one of the Queen's advisors and as happy as can be (_especially when telling the Queen what an airhead she could be sometimes_). The biggest surprise for everyone was that she had been the first to settle down with a family. Everyone had expected the Queen to start the next generation since they hadn't heard a thing about other daughters from Chibi-Usa. But that didn't mean they weren't happy about the little bundle of joy; she'd stole all the Sailor Scout's hearts the moment they laid their eyes on her.

Makoto Kino, more commonly known as Sailor Jupiter had taken one bite of their first dinner in the castle and since then, no one had been allowed inside the kitchen without her approval. Not only that but she had started a chain of very successful restaurants. She also often followed Minako to the clubs as it was obvious that those two had become firm friends.

Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh, also known as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were travelling around the world with Hotaru Tomoe, otherwise known as Sailor Saturn giving concerts and racing. They were very happy, the three of them together and were acting like a real family. They were rarely seen in the castle but when they were it was always with smiles on their faces.

Then the last Sailor Scout, Sailor Pluto had a duty of staying at the Gates of Time to keep the balance of the universe. But, using their mental connection, she was able to keep in contact with Neon Queen Serenity along with Sailor Mercury herself, giving her visions of possible futures yet to come.

One particular future that could lead to an unpredictable outcome should she follow her current path obediently.

She'd tried to put her life to good use like the others had; and feeling that magic was taken for granted way too much, she finished her studies of the magical powers of Crystal Tokyo long ago and took to studying machinery and technology from other worlds. She couldn't help it, she always was a computer whiz and found it fascinating to read and learn about the new technologies that were starting to fill the world.

But the more she learnt, the emptier her purpose in her life felt. While she was diving deeper and deeper into her books and computing, the others had started families and fulfilling lives, they had their jobs to keep them occupied, friends to talk and share with… and while they were going about their blissful lives, they never realised just how lonely their bookworm friend truly was.

She cast her aqua eye to the large balcony doors and looked up at the glittering, diamond filled sky. The stairs seemed brighter tonight, shining down on her and soothing her troubles and worries away. Whenever she felt the most empty and alone, she would look up at the night sky and find her troubles fade away into the vastness of space.

There had been many a time in the past where she'd found herself staring up at the familiar velvet blanket of silvery dust above, but those had been worrying days of terrifying enemies and unknown futures.

Turning away from the stars with a sigh, she changed into her nightgown and climbed into the bed. Within minutes she'd fallen into a deep, yet troubling sleep.

_Machines hummed and whirred around her, giving off familiar readings that she found herself automatically analysing. She frowned, something seemed wrong… surely the machines couldn't be processing like this? She turned to find out where she was and was greeted with a wide view window filled with stars that stretched out for miles…she could only guess that she was in a space station of some kind._

"Thunderbird Five to Tracey Island! Come in Tracey Island!" The voice startled her and he looked around quickly. A young blonde man – the source of the voice she'd heard – was sat at one of the screens, reading the data with wide eyes. The computers beeped angrily around him giving him only seconds to react. 

_"Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island, May Day! May Day!" The last part was cut off with a scream when the young man was suddenly thrown back into the walkway behind him. Something had exploded in his face. _

_She rushed to his side but suddenly stopped by one of the metallic panels in the room. She had no reflection. For a moment she considered this anomaly before realising that she was no more than a mere ghost in this dream. He lay there, stunned, for what felt like hours but he soon moaned and moved to get back up. _

_She could only watch him as he struggled to stand again, hugging his left arm awkwardly into his chest. She could already tell it was broken from the way it had hit the side panel when he was thrown back. She flinched with him as he used his other hand to support himself up on the console, trying to avoid the sparks that flew from damaged area close by. Then she felt the station rock suddenly. Smoke started filling the command centre quickly from several other burning fires that she could not see.  
_

_Feeling more than useless, she reached forward to touch him, perhaps hoping that a friendly show of support might reach him across the planes but her heart sank a little as she felt her hand go right through him._

"I wish I could help you" She whispered standing behind him. She was slightly surprised when he looked around in her direction, eyes darting from the left to her right as though he'd heard her but couldn't see her. 

_He quickly decided that he was hearing things and turned back to surveying the damage to his ship. He used his right hand to work the multiple consoles. He was skilled, that much she could tell, the way he worked his fingers over the control pads was something quite out of the ordinary. But then he froze and looked up._

_**Crick… Crack**_

_Following his gaze, she felt her heart almost stop. It was a terrifying moment for both of them as they both stared at the small crack appearing on one of the long windows. The explosion had weakened the tempered glass and the vacuum of space was causing the weakened glass to lose pressure. There'd be no time, she knew, to find an escape pod if there was one. _

_Adrenalin filled her gut as she looked around frantically for something to help the situation a little. She tried to remain calm but this emergency wasn't exactly something she'd been trained for. Wasn't there normally a safety button for these kinds of things? _

_Her eyes fell once again on the brave young man. Certainly he would know where such a switch would be. After all, didn't he man this space station? Wasn't he the one that knew how this huge machine worked?_

_But when Ami looked at his face, it was clear to her that he couldn't care less. There was no trace of hope left in his sad eyes. As if he was used to facing…to facing death like this. But that couldn't be true could it? _

_No, now was not the time to think about those things. It would have to wait until they were safe. _

_As understandable as it as to why the young man had given up, she would never do such a thing It was a well known fact among the group of Sailor Scouts that the Scout of Wisdom and Ice was very stubborn and would refuse to give up until the situation was beyond hopeless. _

_This wasn't the worst scenario ever; she and her friends had gone through much worse and survived if only by the skin of their teeth… _

_Determined to beat Death at this game, she cast her scrutinizing gaze around searching for something to save them. Finally she saw it; the button that would close off all the windows at once. But there was a problem… it was right next to the window with the hole in it. _

_She didn't like it but there was only one thing she could do. She'd have to use her powers and hope they would work better than her ghostly fingers had._

_The first possible plan was to shoot an icicle at the switch but her aiming wasn't all that good, which is not to say it was bad, she just didn't want to risk a miss. Especially when the opening crack was only millimetres away. _

_However her second plan should do the trick…_

_As the Mercurian Princess concentrated on her inner powers, the sign on her forehead became visible and her body began to glow with a soft blue light. She figured that her body must be in a ghost-like state but if she used the moisture in the air to make a glove of ice around her hand she may be able to physically touch something. _

_She frowned as she met resistance. For some reason, doing this was harder then it should be. She was not giving up! She could do this! She tried harder and slowly she could feel the water bending to her will. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and found her left hand encased in a sparkling blue crystallised glove of ice. _

_Without and further hesitation, she leapt forward and hit the button with all her might. A shrill alarm sounded just as the scientifically tempered steel sheets snapped down over the cracking windows. Halting any further threat of death. _

_She dared to breathe a sigh of relief… it had worked. It had really worked! _

_She cast a critical eye over at the young man, hoping he was ok. He'd fallen to the floor in relief, trying to catch his breath it seemed. She watched as curiosity finally quelled him to look up and she could see the questions in his eyes... What caused the sealing of the crack?  
_

"_Let him look all he wants. It's not like he can see me." She sighed with a rueful smile. _

_However that was one thing the smart girl was wrong about. As she continued to watch him, he simply stared right back at her, straight into her eyes…_

_Curious sky blue met surprised cerulean blue and both of them held their breaths._

_And suddenly it felt as though Sailor Jupiter had struck her with one of her electric attacks. Even as she tried to turn her eyes away they just wouldn't obey her wishes. She couldn't turn away from that deep engulfing stare of his. She was falling into his eyes… but what surprised her most was how good the feeling was, she liked this feeling._

_The guy, who was just as entranced as she was, seemed a little more able to overcome his paralysis; he started moving towards her. And as he came closer and closer she felt her own curiosity rising; how would his skin feel like on hers? What would he say to her? Would his breath tickle her nose as he spoke?_

_She watched his hand reach for her face. He was so close; she could almost feel his touch when…_

She woke up.

She looked around, a little startled, hoping to find him next to her still but she was in her room… on her bed… It had just been a dream. She didn't know what to feel; relief or disappointment.

It was one of the few times that Ami Mizuno, Sailor Scout of Wisdom and Ice, was completely baffled. And over a BOY to boot!

If Venus ever found out about this she'd never hear the end of it. That and she would probably conduct a world wide search for the man, which was why Ami wouldn't tell a living soul about this weird dream.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table; it was late. Unsure if she would be able to get back to sleep, she tried anyway and lay back on her pillow. '_What a dream_'… She frowned; '_But it felt so real…_'

On an island somewhere in the South Pacific Sea, in another reality altogether; a young man with platinum coloured hair and startling blue eyes woke up suddenly, bathed in sweat.

For a long moment he just stared at the star painted ceiling, tracing the familiar planets and comets he'd grown used to over the years. (Something Virgil had done as a birthday present, when they had first moved in.)

Normally it would put him at ease, but this time he just couldn't shake that girl from his thoughts. Of course it wasn't the first time he'd had nightmares like that. But it _was_ the first time he hadn't died.

And it was the first time he'd been saved; by a young woman no less! …A beautiful… young… woman. He knew he probably had a silly grin on his face right now but he couldn't help it; everything about her just seemed so surreal… Her hair was such an unusual colour, and her eyes had been so alluring…

Shaking his head he turned in his bed, facing the wall. Normally he would get up and get a drink from the kitchen; possibly meet his father on the way. However, the possibility of seeing his guardian angel again stopped him.

He closed his eyes, a silly smile on his lips as he did and imagined her beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

That night he slept right through to dawn. The first complete nights sleep he'd had since the incident with the Hood.

And the first time he'd cracked smile too.

Only one other person knew about the dream. She watched as the two people slept with identical smiles even though they were universes apart. She laughed softly.

"When two souls are destined to be together, nothing will stop them from finding one another." She recited but then thought for a moment. "Of course they might need some help." But then something happened in one of the worlds. "And apparently they aren't the only ones; I believe this will be perfect."

**Okay so how's that for a start. Now normally I prefer couples that are each others opposites but these two looked just about right together. I hope you guy's will review this fic cause I would love some feedback. Since I haven't written a fic about one of these two shows, ever. Now you could of course flame me but why would you do that ? I mean it's not helping you nor is it helping me. So if you want to waste some time by writing all sorts of ugly things about me and this fic go ahead. I won't stop ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, better explain how I edit or you'll get confused XD

**Don't own anything.**

A few weeks had passed since that night. It was the first of a whole chain of dreams about the boy. Each time she saw him lying in bed twisting and turning. And every time she saw him like that, her heart bled. The same thing happened, over and over: he woke up startled and she did all she could to ease his mind. But she could only do so much, since for some reason she still couldn't touch anything in her dreams.

Sometimes she sat by his side and whispered softly that everything would be okay. The first few times it happened, he looked at her like she was a ghost, but 6 after a while he apparently got used to her being there and seemed happy with her presence.

One time the poor guy had had a rather loud dream and while the Mercurian princess tried to reassure him, someone had come into his room. An elderly woman with a look of concern on her face, which turned into surprise and wonder when she saw Ami sitting there.

In the first dream she had noticed that he wasn't from her country. His facial features were different from anybody she knew. And that language he was talking in...

Definitely not Japanese. From what little she had heard of it, it seemed to be English and every night that would be the language she whispered to him.

During the day, when she paused in her studies for a while, or during dinner, she was thinking of other ways to help the guy at night. Even as she did this, however, she was wondering why. Why did she care so much about one silly though very handsome guy? She didn't even know his name! Hell, she didn't even know if he really existed!

This whole situation was confusing the young bluette very much. After a while her friends began to notice something was off. It wasn't normal for Ami to just space out during dinner. They all began to worry about their smart little friend.

One day Queen Serenity got a visitor and discussed the situation with her.

"Really Setsuna we're all getting very worried. She is eating less, and she hardly ate anything before; she has stopped studying and keeps sighing with a far away look in her eyes."

They were standing on the balcony of the queen's chambers, looking into the gardens where the scout of wisdom and ice was sitting, her hand resting on the water in the fountain.

"You have nothing to worry about, my queen. As Lady Venus would also tell you. This kind of behaviour is very normal when people are in love."

"Ami?" she said, her eyes widening, "When did that happen? And with whom? I mean, it can't be Ryo anymore since he and she broke up right before we were frozen."

Ryo Urawa: one of the only boys Ami had ever showed any interest in. They met at school in their younger years as they both had the highest scores. That same day he had saved Ami's life, only to try and end it again when he was turned into a monster by the Negaverse.

They had shared a long distance relationship and met occasionally, but just before Crystal Tokyo was going to rise up, the couple had broken up, though they remained good friends.

After a moment or two, Setsuna still hadn't answered the questions and the queen seemed to have calmed down, though anyone who knew her would have known that on the inside she was shaking with curiosity, she needed answers and she needed them soon.

"The man we are talking about is her soul-mate. It is the first time these two souls have called out to each other, but their bond is so strong that when they do, it will reach across the bounds of time and space."

"What are you saying, Pluto?"

"Her soul-mate does not belong to this dimension. It has happened only few times before that two people have shared a connection this strong. They needed each other and so they went in search of their mate unconsciously. One night the souls found each other, and since then Ami has been constantly thinking and dreaming about him."

"But with him in another dimension, doesn't this mean they will never meet? If I'm not mistaken the rules say that no man nor woman may live in a dimension other than their own."

"Indeed you are right my queen. Except that this is a special case. You see, not only does the young man need our blue haired friend, so does his dimension."

Serenity turned to Setsuna with a look that clearly said she didn't understand what her friend was talking about.

"It is the only dimension that hasn't got a sailor scout. Subconsciously they have been trying to fill this absence with their own creations. Huge machines called the Thunderbirds. These machines controlled by men are a huge asset in case of human emergencies, but just recently someone in this dimension has discovered his magical heritage and intends to use it for an evil cause."

Looking back at the garden with its visitor she frowned slightly and said,

"But why our Ami? Surely there are others who can go to this dimension. We need her here!"

At this Setsuna sighed deeply and answered truthfully,

"That is just the thing, Your Majesty, we don't. Now that Crystal Tokyo has been created, everyone can return to their ordinary lives. This is fine for you and the rest of your court but Ami's life is not meant to be spent here. She is also the only scout suited for the job. These last few years she has been studying technologies and her strategic mind is just what that dimension needs."

"But what about what Ami needs?" At this moment the Queen felt the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, my Queen, but Ami needs them as they need her."

"What do you mean?"

"These last few months haven't been easy for Ami. She feels like she has no purpose in life. She doesn't tell you, nor any of the other scouts, as she doesn't want to bother you, but she gets more depressed every day."

"But if indeed she has felt this way for some time, how could we not notice it?"

"Over the years our little friend has become a master of hiding her feelings from other people. She isn't called the senshi of ice for nothing. It is something her and this young man have in common. He is also able to hide his true, and often sad, feelings from his family."

" So the only way for her to have a happy life is to go to this other dimension you're talking about?"

"I'm afraid so my Queen."

Serenity closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the floor. She opened her eyes again with a determined look on her face.

"Then so be it. She has done so much for all of us and for this country. I believe it's time we gave her something back. Especially since she wouldn't dare ask it herself."

This caused the senshi of time and space to get a little smile on her face.

"But how do we send her away without giving her the idea that we're getting rid of her?"

"Just leave that part to me, my Queen, if you would just warn the other scouts of this I would be happy to talk to Ami in private."

The marble they had used to build the fountain had always reminded her of snow, but now it reminded her of something else. That something being the pale face and white hairs of a certain young man.

The last few weeks he had never been far from her thoughts. During her work in the hospital, during her studies...

She stood up with a sigh and went to her special place. It was somewhere she had discovered not too long after they started to live in this vast castle, a 10 nice open spot with a pond surrounded by high trees that hid its content from other people's searching eyes.

This had always been her hiding place and no one had ever found her there. Until now that is.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Startled, Ami rose from where she had been lying near the pond and turned around to see who was there. It took a moment to sink in, but when it did she ran to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Sets-chan! How are you? I've missed you so much."

"I can tell! Wow! I've never had such a strong hug from you before, Ami-chan, is something wrong?" the green-haired guardian asked with a soft smile on her face, while they both sat down near the water.

"Yes …No! of course not! Why would anything be wrong? I mean, everything we fought for has finally happened. Crystal Tokyo is here, Serenity and Endymion are ruling peacefully and everyone is living their life happily. I mean, what could possibly be wrong?" As she said this, Ami put a smile on her face that looked so real she could have got an Oscar for it.

"And you? Are you having a happy life, or are you just a very good actress?"

The bluette was just about to deny her sorrow, when she saw the older woman's face and just bowed her head.

"Please tell me the others don't know. I would hate it if they were worrying about me."

"They don't, but I wish you'd tell them. They only worry about you 'cause they care about you."

"I know, I know. But it's not like they can help me, so why bother them?"

"Well first tell me what's wrong and then we'll see if I can help you or not."

"Well I'm... Oh, never mind it's probably just me being silly."

"Let me be the judge of that. Now please tell me what is on your mind, I wish to know."

"Well it's just that I feel so useless!"

She looked at her older friend's face and saw from her expression that she had to explain herself further.

"I mean everywhere I look I see my friends busy with their work, their loved ones, their children, but I don't have those things, it's like I don't belong here."

She sighed deeply.

"Oh god, could I sound more egoistic?"

"Yes you could, and you deserve to be egoistic since you haven't been in a very long time! Heck I don't think I've ever known you to think about yourself ever before!"

To that, the senshi of wisdom had no response. She just blushed and looked at the rippled water, deep in thought.

"I think I can help you though."

With a snap Ami looked back at her friend. If her head had moved any faster it would have given her whiplash.

"You can? How?"

"I need one of the group to go on a long-term mission and you were the one I had in mind."

"A mission?"

"Yes, like the one sailor Venus went on, only hers was a short period whereas yours will be for a couple of years I'm afraid."

"I hope it won't be the same dimension. From what Minako told me, it seems that place is filled with crazy people."

Setsuna looked curious and Ami continued

"You told her to protect 5 people. Right? Well, one of them pointed a gun at her face the moment she smiled at him; one of them chased another one with a katana, threatening to cut off his braid; a fourth one had over thirty sisters; and the last one didn't say ten words the whole time she was there! She also said that the one with the gun could only say three things: 'Mission accepted', 'mission accomplished' and 'I'm going to kill you'. I really hope you won't send me to those people. I'm more likely to freeze them than protect them."(1)

The older woman couldn't help but smile: indeed that had been a rather peculiar dimension. Nonetheless, they had needed the help.

"I don't think you should worry about that."

"Well could you tell me why you were thinking about sending me?"

"This other world hasn't got any sailor scouts, so you would be all on your own, only one person can go so I can't send someone with you. And since you're the most adaptable one out of the scouts... " Giving the blushing girl a soft reassuring smile she continued,

"Also in that world, people count on technology to save their lives and since you're the only scout who knows how to work with that, it seems like you're the perfect woman for the job."

This made Mercury very quiet.

_'This is just perfect! It means I will have something to get my mind off of that guy. And I'll have something to do. But if I take this mission then I'll be away for a very long time, who knows when I'll be able to get back here? And what if something bad happens and it isn't possible to come back here?' _

"Setsuna, how long will I be gone?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay there for at least six months. My powers can only get you back after some time. But during your stay there, your powers will grow and when you support mine with yours, you will be able to come back more often."

"But what if something evil strikes here and I can't come?"

"That, unfortunately, is a risk we'll have to take."

After a moment of silence Ami asked if she could think about it for a while.

"Of course you can my dear, but I hope you realise that if you don't answer me before tomorrow morning, I'll be forced to send someone else on this mission."

***

'She disappeared again'

That was John's first thought when he woke up. He had had another nightmare that night. It had happened so many times before and he didn't think it would ever stop. Though these last few weeks had been slightly better.

Every night after one of the nightmares, he would look around his room, only to notice her presence. The first few times he was shocked to death: 'How the hell did she get on the island?' It was a question that kept him busy during the day. He knew he should tell someone about her but for some reason he couldn't (bring) muster up the courage to do it. 'They would only think I'm crazy.'

Anyway, the girl didn't do anything wrong! She only helped him calm down after those horrible dreams, and disappeared right before he fell back asleep. So why should he be a tattle tail? Still, there were three things that bothered him about it. The fact that he couldn't touch her, the fact that she only came when he was too tired to even talk, and the fact that he could only remember her big blue eyes when he got up in the morning. Because of that, he might never be able to say his thanks to her!

He shook those thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time, he had to get up. Today was going to be the day they looked at Thunderbird 5's problems and started repairing.

He got out of bed and made his way towards his bathroom, letting his thoughts drip away with the water. He would get through these confusing times. He just knew it. After taking a longer shower then usual, John got dressed and went down for breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen all the Tracys were already there. Each at their own place at the table, eating, talking, laughing, or in Jeff's case reading the newspaper. He took his place at the table and made sure his back wasn't touching the chair. His burn still bothered him, as did his arm. He had realised that night in the pool, that he shouldn't have played with the others. By doing that it would take longer to heal.

At the table were Scott, his only older brother and pilot of Thunderbird 1, talking and laughing with Virgil, the third born son and pilot of Thunderbird 2. Then his eyes shifted to the other side of the table where Gordon, second youngest of the Tracys and pilot of both Thunderbird 3 and Thunderbird 4, sat talking to their Grandma.

While he was eating, John noticed his father and grandmother looking in his direction with concern in their eyes, but he didn't pay much attention to it as they had been doing that for a while now. And he knew why. He wasn't getting a good night's sleep and it showed, now more then ever. The second oldest Tracy knew his brothers noticed it too, but they didn't mention it since they knew he didn't want to talk about it.

He was about to leave the table, when suddenly his father interrupted their conversation,

"John, I wish to speak to you. Could you meet me in my office in a couple of hours?"

" Of course, Dad." John responded before leaving the table and the room. As he left, he noticed they hadn't started talking again. He could feel their eyes on his back as he walked away.

***John's pov:* **

' _I knew they were worrying about me and I didn't like it one bit.'_ Since Brains hadn't started with Thunderbird 5 yet, I felt kind of useless. So I went to one of the only places on the island I felt at ease. Kyrano's gardens.

The first time I ever went there was on my mother's birthday and I missed her so much. Kyrano had just moved in here with his wife and daughter and I had yet to befriend him. So I sat there looking at the beautiful flowers and just thinking about how much I missed my mother. Kyrano sat next to me and we started talking. I told him about my reasons for being there, my mother and how much she had meant to me. I felt relieved to be able to talk about it with someone. I felt more at ease than I had been for a rather long time.

Even without Kyrano's presence, the garden had a soothing effect on me and I gradually became calmer.

Which didn't mean I became less confused of course. I mean, strange beautiful girls were showing up in my room comforting me after I had nightmares of an attack by a madman who tried to lure my father and brothers away from our personal island so he could steal our huge machines, which we use to save people, so he could rob banks. That same man was defeated by my youngest brother who is only about fourteen years old. Try telling that to a psychiatrist without being declared crazy! And you wonder why neither I nor any of my brothers have had a serious relationship since the beginning of IR?

I heard footsteps approaching and tried to identify the person they belonged to. They were definitely male, so it's couldn't be Onaha Tintin nor Grandma. They were too heavy to be Alan or Virgil's and too light to belong to Scott or Dad. I kept listening and noticed that it was a peaceful step, as if the person was in wonder and hadn't been in here too often. I guess I had my answer then.

I turned around and my suspicion was confirmed.

"Hey Gordie! How are you bro?"

"I'm doing fine Johnny. It's you I'm worried about."

'Wow! Talk about a surprise there,' I thought sarcastically, but let him talk. After all, he knows how it is having everyone fussing about you. After that hydrofoil accident of his, everyone was concerned about his welfare, until one day he couldn't take it anymore and asked everyone very friendly-like to just bugger off and leave him the hell alone.

"I've noticed you've had your head in the clouds these last few days. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

I remained silent for a while. I knew I hadn't talked to them about what had happened during the attack although they tried to talk to me. They told me about how scared they had been and I tried my best to assure them that everything was okay now. I wasn't the only one with nightmares.

I guess being someone who people rely on makes it hard to admit you're the one who needs to rely on others for a change. Stubbornness is something me and Scott have in common, it appears.

I thought perhaps I should just admit I need help, at least to one of my brothers. And since Gordon seemed to understand me the most out of the whole bunch, I guess he seemed the best choice.

"I guess it's obvious to everyone that I'm not getting much sleep is it?"

"Well, does the fact that you're starting to look like a panda with those bags under your eyes answer that question?"

I could only glare playfully at him. _'Panda?'_

"I reckon it does," he said.

"Hey don't blame me for those! If I had a choice, those nightmares would have disappeared a long time ago." I noticed from his expression he hadn't expected that. 'Damn, I shouldn't have told him that.'

"Nightmares? John, you should have told us about them. You know cramping everything inside won't do you any good."

I just waved his comments away.

"Don't worry yourself to much Gord, it'll only give you wrinkles. Besides, things are getting better." I couldn't help but think about my mystery girl. A half smile, half smirk crept onto my face and I wasn't able to dispose of it before Gordon saw it.

He seemed surprised and curious at it.

"Care to tell me your solution? Since it seems to be working miracles for you."

"Why would you say that?"

"I guess you don't know this, but that was the first smile I've seen on your face since the party we threw for Alan."

He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Actually, I don't recall ever seeing you smile like that before"

"What, now you're analysing my smiles?" I said jokingly and to get him away from that subject. It worked too. He started laughing a bit and after a while we just sat there together looking at the flowers.

Then before I could stop myself, I asked him a question.

"Gordon, how do you know if you're in love with a girl?"

In a way it seemed normal for me to ask him that question since he had more experience with those kind of things then I do, but still. What possessed me to ask Gordon Tracy, the biggest blackmailer in the history of mankind, that question.

I didn't know, and apparently neither did he. That was the second time I'd surprised him in less then 20 minutes. He must have been sure something was wrong with me.

Then he started to grin. And I knew I was in BIG trouble

"It's about time you showed some interest in the ladies, dear brother. I almost gave up on you. As I gave up on Scott a very long time ago."

This of course made me laugh.

"Well I'm not Scott, and you better make sure he doesn't hear you saying that. But still, could you at least tell me how you feel when you're in love with a girl?"

"Well I guess the usual stuff: you can't seem to figure her out, even though pretty much all the girls are like that, she seems to be one big mystery."

I just nodded and kept listening.

"Also you can't seem to get her out of your head. If you love a girl, all kind of things around you make you think about her. And whenever you see her you get that strange feeling in your stomach like you've just re-entered the atmosphere in Thunderbird 3 and suddenly your engine drops out... but in a good way."

This last thing caused me to just stare at him.

'_My brother the love professor! But I guess you could describe it a bit like that.'_

"So do I know her?"

I looked at my watch before I responded and saw it was about time to go see my father.

"How the hell should I know that? I don't even know her myself."

Not able to hold back a grin at my brother's face - it felt really good to confuse him like that - I got up and said I was going to see Father.

***

So there I was then, looking at my father sitting behind his desk. Wondering what this was all about.

"Okay, John, I guess I'll just tell you why I called you here."

"yes, sir."

"I want you and your grandmother to got to the mainland."

Okay, talk about being blunt but at least he didn't think I couldn't handle that information.

"May I know the reason?"

"You both need some time off. And Penny has invited both of you to her estate in England. I believe it will do you both some good."

I knew that type of voice. When he uses that voice it means that his decision is final and you can do whatever you want but it won't help you at all. So England it was, I guessed.

"I understand, Sir."

***End John's POV***

***

His father had insisted they took Tracy One to get to Lady Penelope's estate . John had piloted it through an easy flight, and they had arrived there right before dinner. Lady Penelope was already waiting for them and after they had eaten their meal she had Parker show them their rooms.

Since it was his Grandmother's first visit, they had been given the grand tour of the place. Unfortunately Grandma wanted to know the history of all the rooms and statues and paintings and everything else in the castle, so by the time the tour was finished he decided to give it a rest and he went to bed.

He blamed it on the change of surroundings but that night's nightmare was one of the worst he had ever had:

_He looked around him. He was having trouble breathing and knew it was because of the smoke._

_He was standing on the bridge of Thunderbird 5 and could see that almost every computer screen had cracked. Sparks flew up every couple of seconds. Smoke billowed from a few them._

_He tried to move, but found that once he did that his legs gave out beneath him._

"_Aah my dearest John, I see you've noticed the state your 'bird is in?"_

_he saw the Hood's fa__ce on the only working screen. The villain had a cruel smirk on his face and it seemed as if he knew something John didn't._

"_You bastard! What happened to my family?" he screamed, only to end up coughing his lungs out._

"_Relax, they're right here with me. If you want to see them just tell me."_

"_Of course I want to see them! What have you done to them?"_

"_Well, why don't you see for yourself, since it's all your fault I got to them."_

"_All my fault? What do you mean by that?"_

"_If you had been here, I wouldn't have had to use them to find you. You should've been here to protect them, then this wouldn't have happened to them."_

"_What have you done, you sick bastard?"_

"_See for yourself."_

_And then the bodies of his family and friends came into sight. It was a bloodbath, he could hardly recognise them, some were beheaded, others had suffered even worse. If John had had anything in his stomach, he would've had it out by now._

"_Ah, I see you realise what could have been avoided if only you had been here."_

He woke up in shock, screaming.

He looked around to see if she was there, if his mystery girl had followed him here.

And there she stood, next to his bed. She started whisper soothingly in that warm voice of hers.

Suddenly his Grandmother came in and his blue angel disappeared.

The elderly woman shook her head disbelievingly and stammered: "W…What in H…Heaven's name was that?"

Damn!! This has been the longest chapter ever!!!

Whoever can guess who I'm referring to gets a cookie ^_^

I want to thank TheRimmerConnection she is my new beta unfortunately elemental zer0 couldn't do it anymore. I want to thank both of them for everything they've for me so far ^_^ you both rock!!!

Also I'm sorry but I'll only update the new chapter after three reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, still don't own a thing. (impossible to believe isn't it ^_^)**

"If you don't answer me before tomorrow morning, I'll be forced to send someone else on this mission…"

After these last words, Setsuna had left the senshi of wisdom alone with her thoughts.

Amy had spent the rest of the day, pondering her and Setsuna's options. If she decided not to go, Setsuna would have to send someone else, but who? It wouldn't be the Queen: she couldn't be missed here and none of the others would allow her to go, especially since she was pregnant. No, she wasn't even a possibility.

Then there was Rei. She was a very strong scout, but she had her family and Amy knew Pluto would rather die then separate them.

Perhaps Sailor Uranus, Neptune or Saturn would be an option? Haruka was great with technology, but if you took those three apart then they would be unbalanced. They would miss the others too much and it would cause problems with their professionalism.

She got up.

That left three possibilities: Venus, Jupiter, and herself. Take Venus away and the palace guards would be unattended for too long. As strong as Makoto and Rei were, the men didn't listen to their commands as well as they did with Minako.

Then there was Jupiter, last but certainly not least. She was one of the strongest scouts they had, but since this was a job with electronica, her powers could do some serious damage!

So that only left her. She wouldn't mind going, she thought to herself, so what was stopping her?

'_You're afraid that you won't be able to magically meet the guy in your dreams when you're in that other dimension, '_something deep inside her said.

She shook her head to get rid of that thought. The only logical explanation for not wanting to leave had to be that she was afraid something bad would happen while she was gone.

Then her thoughts went back to the mystery man.

"Oh come on, snap out of it!" she said to herself "How the hell do I even know this guy is real? He's probably just a figment of my imagination..."

...but deep down she knew he _was_ real and that he needed her support and her help. Somewhere in her mind she also realised that she needed him as well.

While she lay next to the pond, she let her hands wander over the water in the pond, playing with it, freezing it and allowing it to melt again.

She needed to get her head off this subject for a while. Studying wouldn't help. If it didn't work for getting the boy out of her head, then it certainly wouldn't help her with this.

She felt way too active to be meditating so what could she do?

Then the solution came to her in a flash: When was the last time she visited the gym to practise her powers and defences?

If she were to take the mission (which she still had not decided) then she would have to be prepared for everything. Which included attacks when she wasn't able to transform.

Returning to the castle, the bluette decided to change into something more appropriate first. Somehow she figured a blue sun-dress wasn't the best outfit when you were training self-defence.

Exiting her room in a black tank top, navy shorts and sneakers, she went to the gym. Arriving there, the Mercurian discovered Minako and Makoto were practising too. Well if practising is what you'd call it …

The two scouts were sitting against the mirrored wall with their bottles of water next to them, Discussing something, with slight frowns on their faces. They stopped talking and looked up when the blue-haired girl appeared.

"Hey Ames! Wow, you're actually going to exercise? But your annual training was only six months ago. Why are you back so soon?" The sitting girls couldn't help but smirk slightly as Makoto said this.

"Oh please guys, don't laugh at me," Amy said, "I know I'm not the most active scout but I still have my black belt. You made me take those classes remember! And it's not like I'm out of shape or anything. Besides, I just need to get my mind off of things."

"Things? What things? There's nothing wrong now is there?" The two others exchanged a knowing look, but this wasn't noticed by the petite girl standing next to the door.

"Oh no nothing's wrong, Minako, just a riddle in one of my books I can't seem to solve. I figured I'd get my mind off it and look back at it later."

"Sounds like a great solution, I always did my homework that way."

"Eh Mina, you never went back to your homework, you just got your mind off it and forgot about it!"

"Eh oops, guess you're right Mako."

If the two other girls hadn't known any better, they'd have thought their friend was back to being the dumb blonde she pretended to be.

"Well anyway, come on Ames, let's spar and see how much of those karate lessons stuck with you."

Amy just nodded and took of her shoes. They went to the battle area and bowed to each other.

Makoto started on the offence, aiming a high kick to Amy's head, which she could only just avoid, ducking before shielding herself against a hit to her chest.

'Aw come on Mako, can't you go a bit easy on me?' Amy groaned, ducking to avoid a few fast hits.

"Sorry Ames, you need to know this. Never know when you'll need it." Makoto apologised, shaking her head and giving a roundhouse kick to Amy's unguarded side. Amy fell to the floor, but before Makoto could go over to the bluette to see if she needed help, the girl sighed and said,

"Oh fine. If you put it that way, Jupiter, I guess I have no other choice."

Mako looked at her in confusion and before she knew it, Amy had shot forward and swept the brown-haired girl's feet from beneath her.

Now the situation was reversed . Amy looking down on Makoto with a grin.

"Now what was that first rule again? You know the one you made me say like a thousand times when I got my first lesson. Hey, Mina, do you remember the one?" The Mercurian girl looked at the laughing blonde sitting by the mirrors.

"Oh yes, now I remember, 'Never let your guard down 'cause the enemy won't give you a second chance'" The petite girl rolled her eyes when she remembered how many times she had had to say that after she had lost to the slightly bigger girls.

After a while Mako had to smirk too and admitted it was a good move. "Okay Ames I guess you proved your point. I'm sorry I laughed at you."

"So you should be! Just because you don't see me in the gym when you're here doesn't mean I don't practise. It just means I come here at a different time."

That was true. Amy went to the gym every two weeks, but she always went at night because she didn't like it when people were staring at her.

The two scouts went at it again a few more times, and their friend even joined them for a while. At last Amy got tired of it and decided to quit for the day, leaving the two friends to their training. She returned to her quarters and enjoyed a refreshing shower.

Walking through the castle, Amy was thinking about her choice again. Apparently she was strong enough for the mission. Her work out had proven that, but still, she had these unvoiced doubts buried deep inside her brain. What if they needed her here?

Without realising it, she entered the throne room, where Queen Selenity and Rei were sitting, discussing state affairs . The two of them stopped their discussion with a startled glance when the princess entered the room and greeted them,

"Hi Amy, is something wrong? You seem distracted, that's not like you."

"I agree with her Ames, leave the daydreams to meatball-head and Mina. Your place is on Earth, not in the clouds." Rei smiled and endured the glares Selenity gave her without saying a thing. She might be her queen, but Rei's occasional teasing was something they both needed. It kept them from forgetting who they once were.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just trying to figure something out, but I still have some problems that get me nowhere. Don't worry about me though. What were you two talking about?"

The two exchanged a look and Selenity answered. "The new spells Luna and Artemis found. They mean that we only need minimal energy for a maximum security. We now only need the silver crystal instead of everyone else's too."

"That's great! That means that even with Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru gone, the Castle will be one hundred percent safe!"

"Yes it does. So we were thinking about sending some of the scouts to act as ambassadors too."

"That sounds like a great idea Selenity. Oh and how is it going with the pregnancy? What did the doctor say?"

"All is well, nothing special."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I'll go and continue my walk around the castle."

With these words Amy left the room, and kept pondering while she walked away.

The petite woman was so deep in thought, that she passed the two mentors/cats in the hallway without noticing they were there or the fact that they gave her strange looks.

"It appears Sailor Pluto was right." Luna said with a sigh.

"Yes, I guess it does. Perhaps it's for the best." Artemis answered with a frown on his face.

After this interruption they continued their walk and their discussion.

The strange conversation between the two magical beings, was entirely lost to the blue haired girl. In fact everything that happened around her was lost. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a thing, until a stroke of music shook her out of her trance.

She looked up and realised she stood in front of the door that lead to the music room Michiru used whenever she was in the castle. But weren't Neptune, Uranus and Saturn supposed to be in America? She opened the door and saw the only other blue haired scout play her beautiful instrument, while her love played the piano. Their adopted daughter sat next to them, enjoying the sweet music.

Without disturbing the two musicians, Amy went and sat next to Hotaru.

Every one of the scouts loved listening to those two. They had the gift of expressing their love for each other in their songs.

The music made the girl think about the white haired man. That pale face, those mesmerizing blue eyes, they reminded her of the water she used in her aqua rhapsody: sparkling, alive and a beautiful blue hue. Oh and then that body!! Sometimes he slept in nothing but his pyjama bottoms and apparently he was in a warm place because he lay on top of his sheets, making it impossible for Amy not to notice his well-defined abs.

Her thoughts made the poor girl blush like crazy and she shook her head hard to get rid of them. _'How could I possibly get obsessed with that guy in such a short time, when I don't even know his name?'_

The bluette was so far gone, that she hadn't even noticed the fact that the music had stopped. Haruka used this opportunity (the first one since she had known the girl) to sweep her off her feet and hold her, bridal style, scaring the poor girl half to death.

"Hi Merc, how've you been?"

"Oh God, Haruka. You scared me! Why did you do that?"

"What, and not seize the only opportunity you ever gave me to do that? Come on you know me better then that."

The girl only sighed and smiled at her three friends.

"Was it that bad?"

"You didn't even notice Ruka-papa and Michu-mama stopped playing, Amy-chan."

"Oh dear, I guess it was then."

"So tell me Amy, who caught your eye?" Michiru asked, smiling softly.

This question surprised Haruka and made Amy blush, while Hotaru and Michiru's smiles only grew bigger.

"W-What do you mean Michiru?"

"Oh come on Amy, you hardly ever blush unless it's about a boy. Now I don't see any allergic reactions. So that means you haven't received a love letter, but you are head over heels. I can see that much."

Haruka's expression became stern and she started to question the poor love-sick girl about this boy: How old was he? Was he kind to her? Did he treat her with respect? Did she know him? Hotaru interrupted her, asking if he was cute, making Haruka glare at her while she looked as innocent as she could, but most of all they wanted to know WHO HE WAS!

The girl turned practically purple in embarrassment, but knew that she had to answer, otherwise they wouldn't stop questioning her. She waited a moment until she had her normal colour back and began,

"Well, he's about my normal age, perhaps a few years older. He's very kind, and not only to me (that was something she had noticed when she saw him looking lovingly at some people in a photograph .) He does treat me with respect, but I don't know if you know him. Oh and Hotaru," Amy got a dreamy look in her eyes and continued in a shy and soft tone, "He's very cute." This last thing made Hotaru squeal, while Amy grew red again.

"Now if you don't mind, er, I've got to go find Setsuna." She almost got to the door before,

"Hold it right there Amy, you forgot to tell us one little detail," Haruka said with an almost evil grin on her face, "What is this guy's name?"

Amy smiled sweetly and answered truthfully, "I would love to tell you that, but unfortunately, I have no idea."

With this said she left the three very confused scouts in the room while she went to look for Setsuna. After the door closed the three started discussing fiercely with each other.

Just as Amy raised her wrist to contact her on her communicator, a door opened to her left and Setsuna walked into the hallway.

"I understood you wished to talk to me?" The girl blinked, but didn't ask. After all, Setsuna was the guardian of time and space. Knowing when people need you was probably part of the job description.

"Yes, I have some questions for you."

"Go ahead Amy. You know you can ask me anything, but it is possible that I'm not allowed to give you the answers." Amy nodded, understanding that her friend had to obey the rules of time and space.

"Well, the first question is rather simple. Could you give me some more information about the mission? I still haven't decided, but if I knew more about it, it could make things a lot easier."

"Sure. All the information I can give has been put into a map, which has been put on your desk."

"Thank-you, but now for my second question. As the guardian of Space, does that mean you could find anyone on the planet?"

"As long as they don't use dark energy to hide themselves from my eye then yes, I should be able to."

"And when you don't know their name?" The mercurian lowered her eyes in shame as she heard the eagerness in her voice. The green haired woman chuckled and answered,

"That would make it a bit difficult, but it isn't impossible, nor is it against the rules."

Watching her friend practically glowwith contentment, the older scout asked,

"Who is it you wish to find?"

"Well that's just it, I don't know, but if I can send you a mental image of him, do you think you would be able to find him?"

"I don't see why not? Now please show me who this man is, you've got me quite curious." Setsuna's smile widened when Amy's blush appeared .

The blue-haired girl calmed herself down and twenty seconds later Pluto had the image of the young man in her head. She transformed into her sailor fuku and made her staff shrink. She placed the shrunken staff in the palm of her hand and concentrated on the image of the man. The magical object started spinning and kept going on and on. After a few minutes, that seemed like hours to the guardian of Mercury, it stopped. Setsuna changed back and looked at her younger friend with a sad expression on her face,

"I'm sorry Ames, but I'm afraid this young man doesn't walk this Earth. Perhaps it is a face from your past? Where did you see him?"

"I saw him... never mind. It is of no importance." She looked at the ground while her short locks of marine hair hid the expression on her face.

Then she looked back at the other scout with a decisive expression on her face. "I have made up my mind. I accept the mission. If you don't mind I would like to leave very early tomorrow morning. There's no need to bother the others with this now is there?"

Setsuna seemed a bit surprised,

"You don't wish to say goodbye?"

"I-I don't like saying farewell, every one's always so sad. I don't want my last memories of them to be sad."

"I see. How about tomorrow we meet at six am at the fountain in the garden?"

Amy nodded and left to go to her room to look upon the information about the dimension and to pack the stuff she could use into her sub-space pocket. She did not notice that someone had heard their entire conversation, and that that someone went away with a grim expression on her face.

Amy was dressed in a navy top held together over her left shoulder, black shorts that reached to her mid-thighs and a light blue jacket tied around her waist. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain and trying not to think about her dream of that night.

She had seen the guy again and had done what she did every night, but with tears in her eyes because she knew for sure that they would never be able to meet in person and that she would probably stop dreaming about him in that other dimension. There wouldn't be a connection with him there. Her history was in this dimension, not that other one.

She had woken up in the middle of the night with a wet pillow and red eyes.

Trying to forget the dream, she read the information about the other dimension again and again, but as she sat there, the realisation came back and her eyes became moist again.

Pushing back the tears she shook her head and wondered where Setsuna was. It was almost time and she was afraid that the others would wake up and she would have to say goodbye.

"I see that you're ready to go, Mercury. Unfortunately something will have to happen first. And before you ask, I have nothing to do with this."

She heard the voice behind her and turned around only to see all of her fellow scouts standing there together with her queen and king and even the cats.

"Please don't be upset Amy-chan. But I heard you and Setsuna-mama talking and I knew the others would want to say goodbye too, so I told them when you were going to leave. Are you mad at me?" Hotaru said softly.

Amy smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No Hotaru, I'm not mad. I realise now that it would have hurt you guys far too much if I had left without saying something. That's why I left all of you a note at the breakfast table. Each letter is personal in its own way. And it's something to keep you company while I'm gone."

"Well then I'm glad that we have our own gifts for you as well, or I would have felt really guilty," Minako said. All of them had grins on their faces.

"I'll go first if that's fine with you guys," the queen said. She already had tears in her eyes.

No one minded and she took Amy's hand and put something in it, saying that it was from her and Endymion. The ice wielder looked down and saw a beautiful necklace. It had the shape of a circle with the sign of Mercury on it. When it was opened it played the tune of Rainy Day Man. A song that Michiru had written especially for Amy, when she and Greg had broken up.

"This necklace isn't just a jewel. When you hold your wand next to it, the two of them will melt together and from then on you'll use this to transform. I figured you'd like something practical, beautiful and emotional all in one." Amy said nothing, she just gave Selenity a bone-crushing hug that said more then a thousand words. They let go and Selenity went back to stand next to her husband who held her closely while silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Then the two cats came. Amy knelt down to their level and softly scratched behind their ears.

"Amy, could you please do what the queen told you about the necklace?" A bit of a weird question, but she had always (well, almost always,) done what the black cat told her, so why not now? Once the jewel was her new transformation object, Luna asked her to put it between them on the ground.

Again she did as she was told, and two orbs came from the moons on the cats' foreheads into the circle. Afterwards it shone a light blue for a while and Artemis explained.

"We're sure that your original fuku would stand out to much in this new dimension. So this will make sure that it will change into a shape that won't stick out that much, but will still be protective."

This was very thoughtful of the two cats and Amy made sure they understood how grateful she was for it.

She stood up again and the cats stayed at her feet. In the meantime Minako and Makoto came to her, hiding something behind their backs.

"We are going to miss you Ames, but we know you well enough to know that you'll be able to handle this mission. However, we weren't so sure about you having fun while you were on this mission. That's why we got you this gift," Minako explained while they took the object from behind their backs. It appeared to be a box.

When Amy opened it she saw one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. It was both the colour of her eyes and the colour of her hair. A split would show her right leg up to mid-thigh and the upper part would fit perfectly.

"We would have given it to you for your birthday, since we saw it in a shop not too long ago, but now we want to give it to you now. But in return you have to promise you'll wear it on this mission and have fun while wearing it," Minako said and Makoto continued,

"And that's not all. As Selenity already said, we know you like practical things. So we cast a charm on it. Now when you're wearing this dress and you want to alter its looks, just think of how you want it to look and it will change itself."

The smaller girl looked at her two friends and smiled, then, dropping the dress into the box, she jumped on her fellow scouts and almost crushed them.

"Hey Mako, are you still sure you're the strongest inner? I mean she's almost breaking my ribs."

"Well they always said so, but I'm seriously starting to doubt that," they said jokingly.

Amy let them go and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Sorry, but I promise I'll have fun. Who knows, I might pull a prank on someone. I mean it's been a while since I got to do that."

"Oh man, now I'm feeling sorry for the people in that dimension!" Minako groaned.

The senshi of ice didn't pull pranks that much, but when she did pull one you could rest assured that it would be a good one and it would be impossible to get out of it.

When every one was done laughing at the blonde's joke, Hotaru came to stand before Amy. The purple-haired girl hugged her friend softly and didn't let go for a time. Then she asked the other scout if she could put her right hand over her heart. Amy did so and Hotaru put hers on top of it. the smaller one closed her eyes and concentrated.

Her sign appeared on her forehead and a purple shine came over her and the bluette's hand.

Quickly Mercury closed her eyes as well and soon her sign showed too, but something new had appeared as well. A purple circle went around it. After a few seconds they opened their eyes and everything was normal again. the younger girl sat down quickly on the fountain's edge and explained what had just happened.

"I figured that there will be times when even a great doctor like yourself could be helpless if people are hurt. That is why I copied my powers and gave them to you. They'll only work when you're transformed and you'll feel exhausted afterwards. They need to grow and get used to you body but I think they'll come in handy, and it's all I can give."

"Hota-chan, this is more then I could have ever asked of you. I can't believe how thoughtful you are. A lot of people will possibly owe their lives to this gift of yours."

This time the senshi of wisdom didn't bother to wipe the tears away. She just let them fall while softly hugging the girl for a few more minutes.

When the girl felt strong enough to stand on her own she went back to her parents and Rei went to one of her oldest friends.

"Ames, I know you're going to miss us and we're going to miss you as well, so this is a little something so you won't forget any of us."

She gave her a small book wrapped in fiery red leather. When the already emotional girl opened it up, she didn't know what to say. In it were pictures of them all. She remembered the day they had been taken. It had been the last day before she had to freeze the entire Earth, so they had decided to make it the best they could. Pluto had even allowed Chibiusa to come and party. They had taken pictures of every little thing, the sleepover where it all had started, waking everyone up, breakfast in their pyjamas, meeting up with the Outers, the surprise Chibiusa was, the fun at the park, the picnic, the fun at the pool, the dance in the evening.

That had been the best day of her life.

When she tried to thank Rei her throat was hoarse and she couldn't utter a word at first. Which made them all laugh of course. When she could talk again she thanked the dark haired girl with another hug, tears rolling down her face .

Then, last of all were Michiru and Haruka. The two of them came and hugged her like they never had before. When they broke apart they each took one of her hands and concentrated deeply. A white light surrounded the three of them and music sounded softly.

When the light disappeared they let go and Haruka explained,

"Sometimes emotions like homesickness can't be solved by materialistic things like food, and you can't exercise all the time, so we gave you a gift of music. From now on you'll be able to let out your feelings by playing the piano or the violin. But I must say you surprised us both. We never knew you could play the harp." The others exchanged a look of mild surprise.

"I-I didn't know either, it would explain my aqua rhapsody. Perhaps it's something from my past life. I never tried it though."

That was enough of an explanation and the bluette gave everyone another strong hug. Which caused Haruka to groan and say,

"Damn! now I know why you're doubting yourself, Makoto."

Another laugh was shared by the group, but then at last it was time and Amy turned to Setsuna with a sad smile on her face.

"I believe you are one gift short, my dearest Mercury." This made Amy look up in confusion and Setsuna smiled softly.

"Even though I am obliged to follow the rules set for me by my father Chronos, I am also obliged to follow my own heart and help my best friend…" This caused Amy to smile widely.

"…Like, for instance by searching for a loop-hole in the rules." Setsuna started to grin a little, and the others' eyes widened.

"This key I give you can bring you home when you want it to, but remember that it takes a lot of your energy and you can only use it every three months. That means that when you are back in the other dimension after visiting us, you can not come back for another three months. I also have no idea of how the time will run between the two dimensions. One second here might be a week over there when you use this key." She hardly ended her sentence when Amy hugged her as well. "Don't worry, it won't be much harder for me to contact you than if you were here. Our conversations won't stop just because you are in another dimension," Setsuna said to reassure the sad young woman.

Amy took the key and put it in her sub-space pocket with her other gifts, except for the necklace, which she kept around her neck until Setsuna advised her to put that away too since she didn't know where she would land exactly.

"The only thing I know for sure is that you will land not far from where the Thunderbirds are, since International Rescue are the ones you'll have to help."

So Amy put the necklace away too and kept herself ready. Setsuna opened a door-like portal.

One moment Amy was stepping through while waving back at her friends, the next she was 400 metres away from an island and floating in the south pacific sea.

**Okay that's enough, sorry no Tracy part in this chapter but I hope you can live with that since the rest of the story will be in their world.**

**Oh yeah and you might be wondering why I'm updating already. Well, even though hardly anybody is interested in this fic, I'll just write it for myself ^_^. So it's okay if you don't review. **

**Next chapter: how will Amy react when she meets IR, but more important, how will IR react when they meet Amy? **

**Thanks again to my beta: TheRimmerConnection she rocks (and she puts up with me, which is amazing ^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 and I don't own the Thunderbirds nor do I own Sailor Moon. (Unless someone wants to give them to me for my birthday ^_^)_

'_bla' = _thoughts

"_**bla"**_Japanese

One moment Amy was stepping through while waving back at her friends, the next she was 400 metres away from an island and floating in the South Pacific ocean.

She started the swim to the island. In any normal situation she wouldn't have had any problem with such a distance, but jumping from one dimension into another apparently used a lot of energy.

By the time she reached the beach she was exhausted and could do nothing more then lay there and sleep.

==========================(tracy part 4)============================

Scott Tracy woke up from his slumber feeling angry at the world.

Not so long ago he and his family had been attacked by The Hood. This had almost cost them their secrecy; almost cost them their lives.

Just yesterday he had caught an army platoon trying to film inside his 'bird and follow him back to base after a mission. To make matters worse, it had been the same platoon he had just helped.

He had officially had enough of it. Why couldn't they all leave them alone? They saved lives almost every day; was it so hard to give them some privacy?

He decided to jog around the island to clear his head. If he stayed like this for breakfast he might snap at someone who didn't deserve it. He got up, dressed in his usual jogging gear: white shirt and black shorts, and was soon running through the jungle.

As he ran, he felt his annoyance drift away Taking a turn that led to a path he knew well, the young pilot started thinking about his brothers.

Alan would soon return to the island: Brains had left to get him and Fermat for their summer vacation. Scott knew that meant he and Virgil would have to watch their backs. Gordon and Alan together were a deadly combination. They would pull a prank at least every other day, and with John not here, the older brothers' pay-back wouldn't be as good as it could be. John had always been the brains behind the pranks. Even when he was on Thunderbird 5, Scott and Virgil would call and ask for his advice.

'_John'_

He hoped his brother would relax a bit while he was with Penny. Those nightmares he told Gordon about were probably the reason he lacked sleep, and it showed. He spoke even less then he used to and sometimes he looked as if his head was somewhere in space, together with the wreckage that used to be his 'bird.

Suddenly the oldest Tracy son noticed his feet weren't on the hard ground of the jungle anymore. He had reached the beach on the northern side of the island. Hardly any of the island's inhabitants ever came here. Now, however, a body was lying in the soft white sand. It was someone he didn't recognise. A girl.

His anger came back with a vengeance. How the hell had they found this place? And why was she here? She had to be another spy! No one ever came near this part of the ocean.

When he approached her she started to move, and got up; apparently she had been asleep. Noticing his shadow on the sand the dark-haired girl turned around and could only barely avoid his punch.

She woke up a little while later. It probably hadn't been very bright of her to fall asleep, but there was nothing she could have done with what little energy she had.

Quickly realizing her situation, the bluette got up so she could inspect the island and see if those so-called 'Thunderbirds' were there. Though still feeling drained, she decided she had to do this. After all, this was an important mission.

Looking down at the sand she noticed a shadow next to her own. Turning around she barely had time to move to the side before a strange man's fist shot past, millimetres from her head.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?"

'_I can't let him know I can understand him, you never know when this might give me an advantage.'_

"_**What are you talking about? What are you saying?"**_

He didn't really listen to her, just gave another punch. She dodged again.

This went on for a while, the guy attacked and she ducked and defended. She couldn't bring herself to attack him, there was too much concern and despair in his eyes, she just couldn't do it.

Suddenly she realised there was something else in his eyes too, something that didn't seem to belong there, but what exactly, she couldn't say.

The little bit of force she had left ran out quickly and then, while she held his fist in a attempt to stop him from attacking her, she felt herself faint and couldn't stop it anymore.

He wondered why she didn't fight back.

She kept ducking and shielding but never tried to land a hit on him. What was with this girl? Suddenly she held his hand and he got ready to feel a punch but instead she just let go.

He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and saw her lying on the sand out cold. It made him realise what he just had done, he had tried to hit a woman! He must have been out of his mind!

'_If grandma hears about this, I'm dead.' _

He had to admit it would have been better if he hadn't attacked her, but she was an intruder and he had no idea who she was. The more he thought about it, the more he realised he just didn't know why he attacked her. It seemed as if he had dreamed it all, but the body lying at his feet proved otherwise.

Since he couldn't find an answer to his questions he just sighed and reached for his communicator.

"Dad? Are you up yet?"

"I am Son, why? Is something wrong?"

"Not sure yet. I found an unconscious stranger on the beach and I have absolutely no idea how they got here." He started examining the surroundings.

"There's no ship nearby, nor is there a parachute or anything similar. It's a complete mystery."

The Tracy patriarch fell silent, staring at the business plan on the desk in front of him.Nothing like this had ever happened before in all the time they had lived here.

"Sir?"

"What is your position Scott?"

"I'm on the northern beach sir."

"Can you bring... whoever you've just found, here on your own, or do I need to send Gordon or Virgil to help you?"

"I'll manage on my own, Sir, but I think it would be best if you got Virgil to go to the med-room. A check up might be in order."

"Consider it done, Son. See you soon."

Scott broke the connection and looked at the girl again. She didn't appear heavy, he could carry her easily.

He lifted her in his arms and disappeared into the jungle. During the walk he couldn't help but glance at her face occasionally, she seemed so innocent, yet he didn't trust her. Who knew what her intentions were?

Jeff Tracy sat behind his desk recovering from the surprise. After another minute he finally got up and went back to the kitchen where he assumed he would find his two sons.

His assumption proved to be correct; when he entered the kitchen, both of his sons were sitting at the table, laughing and talking with Tintin.

"Virgil?"

"Yes, Father?"

"I need you to go and prepare the med-room. Your brother will get here soon and I want you to perform a check-up."

"Did something happen to him, Mr Tracy?"

"Don't worry Tintin, he's okay as far as I know, but he found someone out cold on the northern beach and asked me to let Virgil do a check-up. You never know, the young fellow might be injured, or sick. We can't take the risk, now can we?"

"An intruder? How is that possible? Our radar sees every ship and airplane in a five kilometre radius."

"I know Gordon, I'm asking myself that very same question. There was no parachute, nor has there been a ship near the island. Now Virgil could you please go to the Med-room like I asked you to?"

The young man shook himself out of his daze and got up right away.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir"

They both went on their way and left Tintin and Gordon sitting there, looking like fish with their mouths open. A stranger got onto the island and they had no idea how. That had never happened before.

Virgil had the med-room ready and was sitting in a chair waiting nervously for Scott to come in. His father had asked to give him a full report when (Virgil) he was done.

Meanwhile Scott arrived at the villa and went straight to the med-room with the girl in his arms. He put her down on the bed and turned around to look at his younger brother.

"Ehm, Virg, why are you looking like you've seen a ghost?"

"I guess it's because you left out one little detail about the stranger."

"I did? What?" Scott asked confused.

In the kitchen Gordon had just taken a sip of his orange juice when he heard,

"IT'S A GIRL!!!!"

He choked on the juice and nearly spit it all out When he had recovered a little, he left the kitchen at a run . Half a minute later he entered the medical bay and saw that his brother was right.

"I can't believe it. A girl got onto the island and we didn't even notice?" Gordon whispered with his eyes wide open.

"Gordon stop staring, it's rude. Scott you better tell Dad, he thinks it's a guy and you know he doesn't like surprises. And can one of you get Tintin here? please?"

"Why do you need Tintin, Virg?"

"Because her clothes are still wet, she must have swum here or something. The examination bed won't work as it should with those on." His two brothers still didn't seem to understand his meaning. He sighed and explained even further.

"Someone needs to change her clothes, all of them! And I don't want a girl waking up while I'm taking off her clothes. I'll let Tintin handle that."

The two other pilots exchanged looks and blushed slightly before laughing at their brother whose own red face would have competed well with a tomato.

Mr. Tracy was again sitting at his desk. This time, however, he wasn't working, he was looking at the radar results from that night. Perhaps there had been a ship, but they hadn't heard the alarm? It seemed unlikely, but then again, how else would you explain the mysterious appearance of the guy on the island? He had just noticed something strange in the results when Scott knocked on the door.

"Sir, can I come in?"

"Of course Scott, what's the matter? Has Virgil finished checking the young man you found?"

Scott cleared his throat. "Ehm yes, about that Sir, I believe you misunderstood me, I never said it was a male I found, Sir."

"Oh so it's a girl then?"

"Yes Sir." The ex-astronaut started to walk around in circles, while Scott (was waiting) waited for an outburst of some kind. When none came he relaxed somewhat.

"Hmm, this could give us problems." Jeff said. He shook his head and looked back to his oldest son.

"Tell me, is she pretty?"

"E-excuse me Sir?"

"You heard me, did you find her attractive?"

Scott didn't know what to say. Honestly he hadn't paid any attention to that (fact) sort of thing. She didn't seem very special, except for the strange colour of her hair.

"Not particularly Sir. Just a girl like any other. The only thing that would (get) catch a man's attention about her is her hair colour."

"And what, pray tell, is so eye catching about it?"

"Well it's blue Sir. And it seems to be natural, as far as I can tell."

"I see. Indeed, not exactly a common colour."

This was the last thing both of them said for a while, until Scott suddenly said,

"Dad? How is John?"

The head of the Tracy family sighed deeply and shook his head slightly.

"I got a phone call from your Grandma not so long ago, she said he still has nightmares, but something is helping him overcome them. Something is getting him to smile again and no-one knows exactly what it is. It's another John mystery."

"That's strange, Gordon recently told me something about John's smile too. And something about him having girl trouble?"

Just as Jeff was going to reply, Virgil came in with the announcement that the check-up was done and that the girl would probably wake up soon.

"She had no injuries whatsoever. Just completely exhausted."

"Anything peculiar about her? Except the hair colour of course. Your brother already told me about that."

"No, nothing new, she seems Asiatic from what I can tell. Gordon's watching her, it didn't seem like a good idea to leave her alone right now."

Jeff nodded an affirmative and kept quiet.

The silence remained for a moment while they were pondering this mystery. Then it was broken by the sound of the radio.

"T-This is T-T-Tracy 1 calling Tracy I-I-island. Permission to l-l-land?"

The three of them smiled. Brains and the boys were back from school for the summer.

"Permission granted, Tracy 1. Welcome back you three."

"Thanks M-M-Mr. Tracy. I believe I have someone here who is pretty e-e-ex- anxious to see you guys."

The three Tracys weren't remotely surprised to hear that. Looking forward to seeing the sprout again, they started walking to the landing spot for Tracy 1.

He was having a nightmare again. She saw him lying there in bed, twisting and turning while tears were rolling over his cheeks. It had to be his worst one ever. He never cried before: shouted, yes, threw his sheets around too, but she had never seen his tears before.

It scared her truth be told, and she did something she had never done before. She sang.

When she was little, before her parents' divorce, whenever she had a nightmare her father would sing a song that would soothe her. Afterwards she would always have the best dreams.

So that's what she did now. She didn't have the finest voice of all the scouts, but she wasn't too bad and it was the thought that counted.

Amy began softly, her whispers already had a calming effect on him, as if they were a safety net, catching him right before he was going to hit the ground.

"Everybody needs to belong somewhere

Life can feel so alone without someone who cares

And when life becomes something just to get through

That's when I'm glad that I belong to you"

She raised her voice slightly when she noticed the positive effect it had on him.

"I belong to you, I belong to you

You're the one who will never let me down

Won't let me down

I belong to you. I belong to you"

He opened his eyes and saw her standing there. The fears of his dreams hadn't been forgotten, but she always made them seem more bearable, and when he heard the lines of what she was singing he couldn't help but smile.

"Sometimes life brings more pain than we can bear alone

When hope is gone and I have no strength to stand on my own

When nothing helps, there's nothing that I can do

You surround me and show me I belong to you"

When she saw that smile she knew that she wanted to keep these dreams for ever. He might just be a face from her past or even a figment of her imagination, but he was also someone who needed her support and she could not bear to leave him to fend for himself.

"I belong to you, I belong to you

You're the one who will never let me down

Won't let me down

I belong to you."

She hadn't expected to keep having these dreams on her mission, but she was glad she did. Now she would always have someone to feel safe with, even when she was surrounded with strangers, someone who was only a dream away. Even though they couldn't touch, his smile said more then a million words ever could.

"Love is gone there's no arms to run to anymore

I'm all alone there's no one for me to live for

Letting go of the things I've always clung to

That's when I need to feel that I belong to you"

He closed his eyes again, the soft smile still on his face and his thoughts all about the mysterious girl, but also about his mother.

"I belong to you, I belong to you

You're the one who will never let me down

Won't let me down"

She knelt down next to him and whispered softly into his ear:

"I belong to you"

It was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep again.

Amy opened her eyes to see a redheaded face grin at her. She wasn't used to anything like this, so she did the only thing she could think of:

Slap the guy, jump off the bed and stand ready to fight.

"_**Who the hell are you? Where am I? What have you done to me?"**_ she yelled.

The guy looked confused at first, but then he looked her up and down and turned away quickly with a blush on his face.

She looked down to see why he was acting so strangely. Then she noticed that someone had undressed her during her unconsciousness.

The only thing covering her body had been the white sheet, had fallen down when she jumped off the bed.

Blushing like a maniac, she tied the sheet around her and screamed loudly:

"_**PERVERT!!!!!"**_

_Okay I'm leaving it here. The song Amy sang was 'I belong to you'. It's either sung by Barlow Girl or Superchick. A great song (great bands too by the way,) but I don't own it._

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and I would love some feedback.**

**I apologise for the long wait, but school was hell. Also I would like to say a huge thank you to my beta **TheRimmerConnection. **She rocks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, don't own anything except the plot. (no surprises there ^_^)**

**Same as usual:**

'_bla_' = thoughts

"_**bla**_" = Japanese

It was 6.30 a.m. and John was looking at the stars. He been able to sleep peacefully for a couple of hours after his nightmare, and as usual, that was all he was going to get. Not that he needed much more, mind you. He never had been a long sleeper on Thunderbird 5, his rest period only occupied about four hours. There were so many other things to do, useful things, like learning another language or exercising in the little gym or his favourite study: the stars and the planets.

He sighed loudly. Even though he didn't need the rest too much, the dreams were disturbing and wearing him down. Thank god for the girl; she made them a little more bearable, but that same girl was tiring him out too. She was a complete mystery. He realised that every time he tried to envision her face during the day he would come up with nothing. The only thing engraved in his memory were her sparkling blue eyes. And now her singing voice too. That soft voice floated in and out of his mind, leaving a terrible mess behind.

The blond was standing on the highest balcony of the mansion that Penelope called home. He would always come here when he was staying with her and needed a place to think.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Well it seems that a Penny has already joined me, why in heaven's name would I want another one when this one's invaluable?"

"Oh John, you always did have a way with words, didn't you? Now, care to share your thoughts with me?"

John remained silent.

"Or if possible, could you explain to me why your grandmother refuses to eat any escargots for the rest of her life?" Lady Penelope asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh she does, does she? Well it's quite simple: a few nights ago I had a rather, well, 'lively' dream and appear to have raised my voice." Penelope knew what he meant, but didn't comment.

"Grandma heard this and came into my room. Now I think she was rather tired, but she claims something was wrong with the food yesterday. Anyway, according to her an angel was sitting next to me. An angel who disappeared the moment she entered."

"So that was it. Well perhaps she's right and it was the food. Unless of course you've got a secret girlfriend visiting you."

"Well you caught me! I guess there's no sense in hiding it anymore." John said with a mysterious smile.

Penelope laughed softly. She was familiar with the Tracy boys' jokes - John's being no exception.

"Lets go back inside; if I'm not mistaken Parker has finished breakfast."

"Not if Grandma beat him to it."

The two blonds smiled and went to the dining room.

"I really should have known. Who in their right minds would eat snails? It's asking for trouble. In my whole life I haven't hallucinated once, but I really would have sworn I saw an angel. She was covered in some sort of blue light. I couldn't really see her but she had these mesmerizing blue eyes."

John just sat there and listened to his grandma talking about her meeting with the girl of his dreams (well, apparently not just his dreams) and ate his breakfast.

When he and Penny had entered the dining room they had seen Grandma Tracy and Parker working together, laughing like old friends. Apparently they had made breakfast together since they couldn't decide who should do what.

When he was finished, John asked if they would excuse him. Breakfast had been great but he intended to visit the enormous library while he had the chance.

Walking through the hallways, trying to remember the directions Penelope had given him, his eyes suddenly fell on a beautiful painting. It had been a birthday gift from Virgil to Lady Penelope. The five Tracy sons and Jeff standing on the beach of their island on a starry night. The four birds shown in the painting were an inside joke only they could understand. A yellow one up high in the sky, a red one trying to reach it, a blue one flying fast to a tree and a green one sitting peacefully on a branch.

He smiled and continued his quest to the treasure island some would call the library. It was true that the Creighton family's collection held many expensive and unique books, which John couldn't wait to read. He remembered the first time they had come here, Scott had been fourteen

: Flashback :

"Scotty I'm bored!"

"So am I Allie, so am I."

It was the second day of their visit to their dad's friends and the five boys were sitting in the lounge, not knowing what to do. Until Gordon came up with a solution.

"Why don't we play hide and seek? In an old house like this there have to be some great hiding places."

"Hmm, I don't know Gordie, who knows if there are places we aren't allowed to enter?"

"Oh come on Virg, don't be such a spoilsport. Lady Penelope said we were allowed to investigate the castle all we wanted and we already did that, now this is just the same"

"Well I think I'm a little too old for this game" the oldest tracy brother said. " I'll sit this one out and have a talk with Lady Penelope." He left his brothers and went looking for the pink-loving girl.

Virgil sighed, "I knew it, the older they get the duller they become." This caused his two youngest brothers to giggle and his older brother to smile.

"You'll play with us, won't you Johnny?" John just smiled at Alan and nodded reassuringly.

They agreed that Virgil would stay in the lounge and count to one hundred then he would come and look for them. The three other boys would go and hide during that time.

Laughing quietly, John ran through hallways until he felt he had put a decent distance between himself and Virgil. He opened a door and entered the room as silently as possible, looking to see whether anyone was in there and preparing to apologize if necessary.

It was completely empty, its only contents were thousands of books and John felt like he had hit the jackpot! The blond teenager closed the door and started reading the titles of the books, not noticing what he was doing he went deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of bookshelves.

In the middle of the huge room he found some cozy looking couches and settled down with a book that seemed rather interesting. He soon forgot all about his brothers and the game they were playing.

In the meantime, Virgil had found Gordon and Alan who had just discovered the kitchen and had succeeded in making a huge mess. The cook caught them and they promised to clean it up themselves even though she said it wasn't necessary. When they were finally finished it was time for dinner so they went to the dining room.

Dinner was served and everyone started eating and talking until suddenly,

"Virg, where's John?" Scott asked with a bit of concern. "It's been a while since I saw him. I hope nothing's wrong."

"Oh no!I totally forgot about him! He must still be hiding!"

"What! You mean you forgot to search for him?" The younger boy nodded guiltily.

"But John must have realized, mustn't he? I mean he is the smart one, shouldn't he have come out of hiding and searched for you a long while ago?"

"Not if he's hurt or if he's still looking for them."

"Then we should hurry and look for him."

So they did, and looked everywhere. The castle was very large so they split up, Scott looked on the second floor, Penelope on the first, and Virgil and Gordon on the third.

Scott kept running through the hallways, opening doors and looking into rooms. But all of them were empty. Then he came into a huge room filled with books.

"If he's not here, he has to be on one of the other floors. John! Are you in here? JOHN!"

He heard a faint response. After a while John appeared between the bookshelves, a book in his hands.

"Oh, hi Scott? Is something wrong? Do they want to quit the game? Or are you with them and have I just been found?"

"What? You mean you thought they were still playing?"

"Of course. Aren't they?" John blinked.

"God damn it Johnny, they finished hours ago, we already ate dinner! We were worried sick for you."

: end flashback :

The rest of the evening Scott had been nagging on about him and his love of books.

He hadn't had the opportunity to visit the library since that time.

Finally he found the room. Walking between the books once again, one of them caught his eye. It seemed like a rather old one. Leather cover with a lot of strange signs on it. When he began to read it, it appeared to be about the old myths and mysteries of the world, specializing in those of Japan - something about some warriors and a Silver Millennium? He kept reading it, since it seemed to be an interesting subject.

++++++++++++++Tracy island++++++++++++++++++++

Alan was so glad to be home again. He wanted to joke with Gordon, get advice from John, prank Scott and laugh with Virgil. Also he couldn't wait to hug Tintin, they had got together shortly before he left for school and a whole term was way too long for a young couple to be separated. Already he was planning to take her out for a picnic on the beach one evening. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the voice of his best friend, who was sitting next to him.

"We are l-l-l-landing. Alan."

The moment the engines stopped, the boy was out of the machine and running to his father and brothers.

"Dad, Scott, Virg. Great to see you"

"Hey! Easy there sprout, wouldn't want to see you fall. Concrete isn't exactly soft you know!"

'..And we're back to the teasing. Man, can't believe I almost missed them… almost'

The five guys went to the mansion, joking and talking all the way. When they entered the kitchen, Tintin ran up to Alan and almost cracked his ribs hugging him.

"Missed you too Tintin."

She was about to say something back when they heard someone scream from the other end of the house.

Virgil and Tintin looked at each other and said one word: Gordon. Then they ran towards the Medical Bay.

"Dad, what's wrong with Gord? He didn't hurt himself did he? What happened?"

"It's not Gordon who's in the sick bay, it's a mystery!" Scott said. They all went to the sick bay, only to see the redhead himself being kicked out of it and the door being slammed closed.

"Hey bro, what happened? What did you do? Better yet, what did she do?" Virgil asked as he knelt down next to his younger brother.

"Well, she woke up, saw me, slapped me! Jumped out of the bed and said something in a strange language while taking up a fighting pose. To say she doesn't really trust us would be an understatement."

"Well you probably scared her. I mean it's not like we had already introduced ourselves."

But suddenly Tintin groaned. "Oh no, she jumped out of the bed? Gordon don't tell me…"

"Sorry Tintin, what was I supposed to do? I hadn't noticed i while she was just lying there."

"No wonder she's angry! If it were me you'd have a black eye now."

"Tintin, what are you talking about? I thought you said there wasn't anything wrong with her."

"There isn't, but after checking up on her I decided to wash her clothes. I didn't think she would wake up before they were done. She should have been knocked out for hours last time I checked, but apparently I was wrong, so she was standing there in that room with, eh, well, nothing? I assume the sheets fell off of her when she jumped out of the bed?"

"They sure did," Gordon said.

"Gordon!" Virgil, Tintin, Scott and Jeff all yelled.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here?!" Alan screamed, with Fermat and Brains nodding next to him.

"Scott found a girl on the beach this morning, we don't know how she got here nor do we know why. She's a complete mystery."

This made the three newcomers fall silent. The silence was broken however when Tintin sighed.

"Look I'll go get her some clothes. We can't let her stay in those sheets and since hers aren't done yet… then I'll go in there and try to calm her down."

"That might be a problem, you see I don't think she understands English."

"And how would you know Scott? I thought she was unconscious when you found her."

"Well she was Sir, but I shook her awake and asked her who she was. She didn't seem to understand what I was saying and was out cold again before I knew it." Only Virgil seemed to notice that Scott seemed really uncomfortable saying this.

"Gordon or Scott, can you recognize what language it was?"

"Yes Sir, I believe it was Japanese," Gordon said.

"Oh great. And John's the only one who can speak Japanese."

"Wait, John's not here?"

"No, he was invited to spend a few nights at Lady Penelope's home. He needs this vacation, so unless it's absolutely necessary I prefer not to get him back here."

Tintin left to get some clothes while the rest thought about a solution with frowns on their faces.

After a while a small smile appeared on Brains' face.

"P-P-perhaps I can h-h-he-hel- solve this problem, Mr. Tracy."

Everyone looked at the genius in wonder. He left just as Tintin came back. When she asked where he had gone, nobody could answer. They didn't have to wait long for his return, however, since soon afterwards, he returned, two small devices in his arms.

"I-I have been working on this for a while and I'm not' s-s-su- certain if it works yet, but.."

"Come now Brains, I know you. I'm sure it'll work. What does it do?"

"Well I-it translates. T-T-these small receptors t-t-take in every language other then the one of the user and g-g-give the translation into the h-h-headphones."

"Great, I'll use that then. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I know someone who'll want to get some clothes." Tintin said. She took the equipment, put one set of headphones on, and entered the room, snapping the door shut behind her.

When the redhead just stood still without leaving, Ami got a little pissed off, so she kicked him out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Leaning against the door, the poor girl slid down to the floor. She had heard people arriving and heard them talking. Apparently she was on the Tracy island, all the names were the same as in the information Setsuna had given her. She hadn't recognized that Gordon guy because she hadn't been provided with any photos of the family. When she heard the girl was coming in, she quickly went to sit on the bed, looking out of the window.

The girl didn't say a thing, but gave Ami the headphones and signaled for her to put them on. Brains had already set the language to Japanese, if Gordon was right about the young woman then they could finally have a normal conversation.

"I really hope you'll understand me, cause otherwise we really have a problem."

"**Yes I can, thank god for that, but what is this? Where am I? And most importantly, who are you people?"**

"Well let's see, you're on Tracy island, home of Jeff Tracy's family and mine which serves them. I'll introduce you to the rest of the inhabitants soon, but I think you'd prefer to get dressed first. I'm sorry for that, by the way, but I took your clothes to wash them"

"**Thank you... Sorry, what's your name?"**

"I'm Tintin. What's yours?"

"My name is Mizuno Ami"

Ami got dressed. She was glad that Tintin chose some loose clothes since she herself was a bit bigger and she couldn't take any of the clothes out of her sub-space pocket. She ended up wearing a knee-length white skirt that was a little too short for her and a light blue tank top which must have been too big for Tintin since it fitted Ami just right.

Then came the time she had dreaded. Getting out there and meeting the islanders.

**Okay this chapter is a little shorter, but on the other hand, it does have a bit more John in it ^_^ hope you liked it and I would love some feedback. **

**Truth is I'm not really sure if I should continue this fic. No one seems to care about it, and I feel like I'm not writing the character as I should be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

**Like last time things: **_'bla' _**= thoughts & **_**"bla"**_**= Japanese spoken ^_^**

_Then came the time she had dreaded. Getting out there and meeting the islanders._

_Getting a comforting look from Tintin, the bluenette opened the door, …_

She went into the hallway as far as she could with it being so crowded.

Tintin came out too, rolled her eyes when she saw all of them standing there and coughed tactfully gaining everyone's attention.

The oldest Tracy snapped out of his trance-like state and said,

"Right, where are my manners? I suggest we take this somewhere else, preferably a place with more room and a bit of comfort."

"Alright Sir, Fermat and I'll meet up with you guys in a second, we'll put our stuff away first. Come on Fermat." With that said, the two left. The others went to the living room.

When Alan and Fermat joined them later on you could cut the tension with a knife. It wasn't that anyone was acting hostile; they were just weary of each other. Apparently no one had said a word because they didn't know how to start.

When both the boys sat down the silence reigned for a while longer until Alan couldn't take it anymore.

"Could someone please just ask a question and get this over with?"

"_**Then perhaps I can start? I do have some questions of my own you know."**_

Six heads went from surprised looking in her direction to confused looking at each other.

After a while, Tintin realized she was the only one who understood what the girl was saying, since only she had a translator. The young girl sighed and said that their guest asked if she could ask some questions first.

Amy nodded with that explanation and awaited their answer.

"What questions could she possibly have? She's the intruder! I'd rather have her answering than questioning." Scott said with a huff. This aggravated the young woman and she stood up and went to stand in front of him.

"_**In case you didn't notice it, I'm in this room too. Perhaps you didn't see me because your gigantic ego was in the way, but I prefer that if you have something to say to me you say it to my face instead of acting as if I'm air, or not worthy of your time."**_

She said this in such an icy tone, Scott thought she was about to kill him with a smile on her face. In the meantime Tintin was cracking up.

"Eh Tintin, a little help here?" The eldest Tracy son said with a blush of anger and confusion on his face.

The girl translated literally and added that according to her, Scott asked for it.

"Don't forget she knows what you're saying, while you can't understand a word she says."

"I think I'm going to like this girl! If she can handle Scott than she has my respect. The only females I know who can do that are Grandma and Lady Penelope, even Tintin has sometimes trouble."

Gordon ignored the playful glare he got from Tintin and the angry glare from Scott.

"That's enough Gordon, " Jeff said with a stern edge to his voice.

"Nice as that might be it still hasn't gotten us anywhere, " Virgil reminded them.

"Well before you start questioning her, could someone please take over the job of translating everything she says? I don't feel like repeating her every word and I don't want to say something wrong." Tintin asked.

"W-W-Well we're o-o-o-out." Fermat said pointing towards himself and his dad with a sad look on his face. No one else offered to take over until Jeff spoke up.

"Perhaps we should let this young lady decide who will be her representative, after all he will be the one who will speak to us in her name."

"Sounds like a great idea Dad." Alan said with a grin on his face while the 'young lady' herself gave the head of the family a warm smile.

Tintin got up, took off her headphone and gave it to Ami. "Here you go. Good luck with your choice, " the Malaysian girl said with a grin on her face while she went back to her seat next to Alan who immediately put his arm around her shoulders.

The bluette looked at every face in the room, and as she did so, each got the feeling she was looking right through them. After a few minutes of examining her options she went to one of them and offered him the translator set. While he put it on he looked at the woman standing in front of him in disbelief.

"_**Would you do me the honor of being my representative and, occasionally, protector against this very weird family? Fermat I believe your name was, right?"**_

The boy nodded softly but asked her, "Why m-m-me?"

"_**I have three reasons for picking you: one was that I wished for a person who knew which words to use and which not; you seem like a you man who knows his way with words pretty well. The second was that it had to be someone I felt comfortable talking to; you are someone who makes me feel very much at ease so it is only natural that I chose you"**_

"And the th-th-third reason?" The girl got a mischievous look in her sparkling sapphire eyes and answered, _**"I was merely searching for the most sane person in the room."**_

The boy couldn't help but giggle. "W-w-well I guess you found your m-m-m-man then didn't you?"

The girl giggled back and nodded happily. _**"It seems I have."**_

"Okay, now we can get this show on the road." Scott said. The others nodded and Ami prepared to tell them about the ID Setsuna had given her.

"First question: What's your name?"

"_**I already told Tintin, my name is Mizuno Ami."**_

As Ami answered their questions, Fermat continued to repeat her answers to the others, his stutter becoming less and less pronounced as time went on.

"Okay then Miss Mizuno, where are you from?"

"_**Tokyo city, Japan." **_She tried to lie as little as possible so her answers would be half-truths.

"How did you get onto our island?"

"_**That is a question I can't answer, for I do not know this myself. It is a mystery that I haven't been able to solve yet."**_

"How can you not know that? I mean you must have a clue haven't you?"

"_**The last thing I remember is leaving my home and going to my work. Then everything went black and I woke up in the ocean about 400 meters from your island."**_

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Scott said gruffly.

"_**Yes you are! It's the truth! "**_and in a way it was. This mission was her new work.

"I believe her!"

Everyone looked in surprise at Jeff, all waiting for an explanation.

"Dad?"

"The Radar doesn't lie, Virgil. Very early today it picked up a very small object about 400 meters from the island. Nothing else appeared on the radar and since it was so small, it wasn't seen as a threat and the system didn't alert us."

All the island's inhabitants nodded in understanding. The blue haired girl however looked incredulously at them.

"_**You guys have a security system with radar? Okay, talk about being paranoid. I mean sure you're well known, but still. You're on an island somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I really doubt there are any paparazzi here."**_

"You don't understand Miss, my father has made some enemies with his business. Very dangerous enemies. We can't really risk anything with them, " Virgil explained.

The girl pondered this fact for a while and nodded thoughtfully.

"Next question: You said your were on your way to work, what exactly is your work?"

"_**I work as a doctor in Tokyo's Universal Hospital. But recently I have been thinking about looking for another job."**_

"And why m-m-may that be?"

"_**My reasons are my own, I'm sorry, but that is something I do not wish to speak of."**_

Ami turned away with a sad look in her eyes, thinking about what she left behind at her 'other job'. The rest looked at each other and left the subject alone.

The inquisition went on for a while longer and Ami started to feel tired again. She had answered all of their questions and had succeeded in giving them the impression that she didn't know about their secret, nor how she got here. She had asked her own questions too. Now all she wanted to do was sleep.

"_**I really hope that was the last of your questions. I am pretty tired and only wish to sleep now."**_

Once again Fermat translated, "She s-s-says she's tired and hopes we d-d-don't have any more questions so she can sleep."

"I don't think there's any more we need to know. We'll see how this continues when she's fully rested." To the girl he said, "You can rest in one of our spare rooms, since the bed in the Medical Bay isn't all that comfy."

"_**So I noticed, "**_ she replied, putting grins on Virgil, Alan and Gordon's faces. None of them were big fans of the stiff bed in that room.

"Virgil will show you the room. I'm sorry I can't do it myself, but I have some important business to take care of. Now if you'll excuse me." With these words the Tracy patriarch left the room to go to his office, followed closely by his oldest son.

Virgil got up with a sigh, accepted the gadget from Fermat and turned around to face a very tired Ami.

"Hi, as you can see, I'm Virgil and I guess I'll be your guide for the moment. Now if you'd follow me please, I'll show you to your room," he said, offering her his arm. She gave him a heart-warming smile and took the proffered arm, saying: _**"I'd be delighted."**_

"Okay, back to business. Having her on the island is interesting, but we can't let it distract us from our business. I want Gordon and Brains to go up to Thunderbird 5 tomorrow. See what little hasn't been done yet. For now we can let it run automatically. With John not yet back to his old self I wouldn't risk putting him on the spaceship.

"Perhaps Brains can spend some time on the ship?"

"We can't ask that of him, I mean he hardly ever sees his son, we should let them spend this vacation together."

"But perhaps Fermat can join him? We were planning to start training those three anyway. The only one who knows more about TB5 than Brains is John, so if we let them spend some time together on the satellite, they can enjoy each others' company and Fermat can learn how to work the controls on the station. And in the meantime Tintin and Alan can learn to work with Thunderbird 2."

"That might be a great idea, knowing those two they would love every minute of it . Alright, I'll tell Brains about your idea and let him decide."

Brains was working on making some extra translators, since they appeared to be working and would come in handy while Ami was on the island. More importantly they could be used in rescues, which was his reason for inventing them in the first place. They couldn't always rely on John's knowledge of languages. Now he only had to find some sort of device that translated what the boys were saying into the local language so the people there would understand them too.

Suddenly his Communicator started beeping. He pressed a button and Jeff's face appeared.

"Y-Y-Yes Mr T-Tracy?"

"Brains, could you come here for a minute please? I have suggestion you might like."

"S-S-su- Of c-c-co- certainly Mr Tracy. I'll be there in a minute."

The head of International Rescue couldn't help but smile. He had told Brains about their idea and the guy was bursting with enthusiasm. He practically ran away to find his son and tell him the good news.

He softly shook his head at his best friend's behavior. At least he was happy, and in the meantime one of his problems was solved. Then suddenly he remembered he had a phone call to make. He took the phone and dialled the number he had found on the internet. A female answered and asked him something in another language.

"Excuse me, is this the Tokyo universal hospital?" Jeff asked.

"Yes it is, may I ask who I'm talking to?"

"This is Jeff Tracy, I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Of course Mister Tracy, I'm not sure if I'll be able to answer them, but I'll try my best."

"Thank you, I appreciate your effort. Now I was wondering if a certain Ami Mizuno works at this hospital."

"Dr Mizuno? Of course Sir! She's one of our best. Unfortunately she isn't here right now, but I can connect you to her superior if you'd like."

"I would be very grateful if you would. Thank you."

"No problem Sir. Don't hang up please."

Jeff had to wait for a minute, but eventually got another female on the line.

"Good-day Sir, I heard from our receptionist that you wish to talk about Dr Mizuno? What do you wish to know?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me something about her work as a doctor. I heard she was looking for another job and I might be interested in hiring her."

"So she actually did it? I guess I can't blame her. I would do the same if I were in her situation."

Jeff Tracy looked at the phone in surprise.

"Alan!"

Alan and Tintin had been sitting next to the pool, talking, when Fermat ran towards them out of the villa, a huge smile on his face, barely able to contain his happiness. Alan got up and caught his friend before he ran into him.

"Wow, slow down Fermat. What's the matter?"

"My d-d-dad and I, we're going u-u-u-up to TB5 tomorrow. My f-f-f-father is going to teach me how to work the controls up there."

"That's great Fermat! I'm so happy for you. I'm sure you and your dad will have fun."

"T-t-that's not all; I heard that you and Tintin are g-g-g-going to be trained t-t-too."

"We are? Wow, awesome!" He turned to face his girlfriend. "You heard that Tintin?"

"Yes I did, sounds like it's going to be a great summer, don't you agree?"

The two boys nodded with big smiles on their faces. Then they heard the engines of Tracy 2.

"Oh great seems like mom and dad are back from mainland," Tintin said before running to the plane's landing spot to go and greet her parents.

Things had quieted down. Gordon was back in the pool doing his usual laps, Virgil was playing the piano, Scott was going through some plans of TB1 in his room, Alan was helping Fermat pack his things to go into space and Tintin was helping her mother make dinner. (With all the commotion they had skipped lunch, which meant that the boys were going to be very hungry.)

"So you think it's possible?"

"Yes Mr Tracy, I wouldn't be surprised. There are a lot of things in this world that we don't understand yet. This young woman is probably one of those things."

"If this is true then she would be a huge asset if the Hood were to escape."

"Indeed she would be, but not only then. If she is as powerful as you think she is, then she could help a lot during missions."

"But it seems as if she doesn't know about any of this."

"Then I guess, we'll have to educate her."

**So that was the sixth chapter, I deeply apologise for the very late update. School was hell and I had no real inspiration for this story, but now I do again!**

**Oh and for the people that don't like the way Scott acted in this chapter, it was necessary! Everything will be explained later in the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 I'm trying to post this as soon as possible after the last one. It's not fair to the readers of this fic (you guys) that you have to wait so long.**

Ami woke up to her Communicator beeping. When she pressed the button an image in 3D of Setsuna appeared.

"Hi Sets-chan, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hi Ames. It seems that Jeff checked up on you with your so-called job."

"He did? Damn it, how did you solve that?"

"I made sure he reached your actual job and he got Minako on the phone, who put him through to me at the gates."

"So what did you say? I need to know, otherwise I might say something stupid and blow my cover."

"Wait, I'll send you the memory."

: Flashback:

Setsuna took the phone from Minako and went back to the gates to get a better transmission. Staying at the castle would take too much energy.

"Good-day Sir, I heard from our receptionist that you wish to talk about Dr Mizuno? What do you wish to know?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me something about her work as a doctor. I heard she was looking for another job and I might be interested in hiring her."

"So she actually did it? I guess I can't blame her. I would do the same if I were in her situation."

The phone remained silent for a while on the other side.

"What situation might that be, Miss...?"

"I'm Dr Meioh and I don't know if I should tell you this, but just recently almost all of Dr Mizuno's friends passed away in an accident. Dr Mizuno wasn't there at the time, but she still blames herself for their deaths. This town holds too many memories of those friends so she decided to search for another job. Even though I will be sorry to see her leave, I still hope she'll be going somewhere nice so she can go on with her life."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she might find whatever she needs here with us. Could you tell me a bit more about her?"

"What do you wish to know sir? I can already tell you that if you were to hire her, you would find it very hard to complain about her. When she has a patient she does everything within her capability to help them. "

"I'm glad to hear that, as it is just such a mentality we seek in our employees. However, I'd like to know if… strange things sometimes happen when she's around?"

"Oh dear, did it happen again? What was it exactly sir? Did she heal someone by touching them and then faint? Or perhaps she touched a glass of water and it froze? Or… she showed up somewhere and doesn't know how she got there?"

"You mean this has all happened before?"

"Indeed it has. And it has shocked the poor girl to the core; she's afraid that if the wrong people find out about it, she'll be treated as some sort of experiment. This is also the reason that if I haven't heard from her in a few days I'll search you out sir, I will not allow you to treat her wrongly."

"I assure you I'll do nothing of the sort, but to get back on topic, these actions of hers… does she have them under control?"

"She does more or less, she has to as she can't afford to freeze a patient during a check-up. Nor can she faint in the middle of surgery after half-healing the one on the table."

"I see. Does something change about her when these things happen? Like for instance, do her pupils become slits, like those of a cat for instance?"

"No sir, they don't actually, I can only recall a sheen of light blue appearing around her, but other than that, nothing."

"Thank you Dr. Meioh. For your honesty."

"No need to thank me Mister Tracy."

"Funny, I can't seem to recall telling you my name."

"Indeed you haven't sir, however our receptionist told me your name when she transferred your call."

"Ah, that way. Goodbye then doctor."

"Goodbye sir."

:End Flashback:

"You told them about my powers?"

"Yes I did. And with reason!"

"Then please explain that reason to me since I obviously don't get it!"

" This way you can pressure them into telling you about the Thunderbirds. Since they know an important secret about you, just tell them you only trust them in not using it against you if they tell you one of their secrets."

Ami sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Indeed that could come in handy, but I'm still not convinced. I had plans about how to take care of this mission. I'm not sure if this won't ruin those."

"Oh you did? In that case I apologize, but I had no other idea of how to calm their suspicions about your sudden appearance."

"You're right about that I guess. I'm just worried about how they'll react. And I have no idea how to make them think I have no real control over my powers when I have had perfect control for years."

"Perhaps Minako can help you with that last part, and I don't think you'll have to worry about the first part."

"How so?"

"They plan on teaching you to control your powers so you can help them defeat one of their enemies. If I'm not mistaken there was some information about him in the file you got. He is called the Hood?"

"Ah that guy, yes I see why they want my help."

"If that is all, I'm afraid I have to leave you now, something happened and I must go and check it out."

"It's alright pu-chan. I hope it's nothing serious?"

"No not really, but it could be if I left it alone, so I've got to go now. Bye Ami-chan."

And with that sentence the connection was broken. Just when Ami was about to go back to sleep, there was a knock on the door. She tried to look as sleepy as possible and slowly went to open it, trying to look as if she just woke up.

When Ami saw who was at the door she was a bit surprised: he was one of the last people she expected.

"Ehm, hi I, uh..." she stopped him there and took the translator first. She had to keep up the act after all.

"Right I forgot you, uh, needed that. Should've brought one myself." The guy said the last part to himself. "Look, I don't know why I acted that way earlier, but it was anything but appropriate. I just wanted to apologize and, uh, I was hoping you'd let me show you around?"

She looked Scott right in the eyes, and noticed that that strange hint she saw at the beach wasn't there, and he obviously meant what he said. So she gave him a happy smile, nodded and gave him her translator.

He was a bit confused but put it on and corrected the language. When he was done she smiled again and talked.

"_**Apology accepted, I understand your paranoia since you were just looking out for your family. My friend is - excuse me - was the same way when someone new came to the gang."**_

After the slip up her smile became sad and Scott felt even guiltier, but he was glad she accepted his apology.

" _**I'm glad you wish to show me around. I haven't seen much of the island and I'm quite curious. It's seems like a perfect paradise. Please lead the way and perhaps we can get another translator first?"**_

He grinned a bit sheepishly and offered her his arm, which she accepted with probably one of the only Japanese words he knew : _**"Arigato." **__"Thanks."_

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

John had read the whole book and found this so-called 'Silver Millennium' quite fascinating. Since the book he found first had only limited information about it he searched through the library to find another book on the same topic. When he finally found one he took it with him outside. He figured he'd spent enough time inside the house and since it was a nice day he went outside and sat underneath a tree.

Apparently people believed there used to be a kingdom on the Moon, this was able to exist because of a powerful crystal. And the other planets in the solar system were populated too? How odd. It wasn't that impossible however, since there were still a lot of things they didn't know about the history of the solar system.

John always kept an open but slightly critical mind about these sort of things. Just because things don't seem possible doesn't mean they're impossible. After all, before International Rescue a lot of people probably thought that machines like the Thunderbirds were impossible too.

After pondering about this he read further.

The 'Silver Millennium' was so named because of 'the Silver Alliance', a treaty between all the planets of the solar system. They all had their royalties and worked to help Earth develop.

According to the book, their intelligence was more developed than that on Earth, which caused the humans to be jealous. Out of their jealousy a dark creature was born named Metallia.

At the same time the Prince of Earth fell in love with the Princess of the Moon. This was forbidden as relations between people of the Moon and people of Earth weren't allowed.

When this was finally settled Metallia had gained enough power to make the people of Earth attack the Moon kingdom. The attack resulted in the ruining of the Moon kingdom and with it the death of the Princess and their own Prince (who gave his own life to save hers).

The Princess' guardians were killed as well while trying to rescue their charge and her love.

When he read this last part John wondered about these guardians. So he looked them up. Apparently they were the Princesses of the other planets: Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter.

_How strange_, he thought, _four princesses defending another princess even though they are of the same stand, and princesses fighting. Times certainly have changed since then. Oh, what am I thinking? of course times have changed, this supposedly happened thousands of years before our civilization even started! _

Suddenly John was shaken out of his thoughts when his grandma told him his brother was on the phone.

"Which one?"

"Alan, my dear."

That made him hurry up. He hadn't been able to talk to him in ages! What with him in school with a time difference and all.

"Hey Sprout! how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, but imagine my surprise when I heard one of my favourite brothers wasn't on the island when I came back."

"I'm sorry Alan, but Grandma hadn't been to Lady Penelope's estate before and Dad thought I should go with her."

"Don't worry, I understand, besides that wasn't the biggest surprise when I arrived. Imagine this picture: Gordon being kicked out of the med bay by a naked girl who'd just slapped him."

"Wait what? Did he see Tintin naked? And you're smiling about it? I'd think you'd be furious!"

"Correction, I never said it was Tintin, I just said: a girl."

"And what other girls are there on the island besides Tintin?"

"Ah I see they didn't have the time to tell you yet. Oh great, I get to give you the news!"

Alan's smile suddenly became much more mischievous. John became a bit uneasy; what had happened on the island that no one had found the time to tell him?

"Apparently a Japanese girl was found on one of the beaches by Scott. Nobody has any idea how she got here. Not even she herself. Her name is Ami and she has blue hair, strangely enough."

The youngest Tracy stopped his story momentarily to see his brother's expression of shock and revel in it. (It was seldom you could stun John with information.)

After a minute he seemed to get a hold of himself again and asked a question,

"And what happened between her and Gordon? No wait, before you answer that question, answer this one: Do I want to know?"

"Yes you do, you see when Scott found her, the girl was exhausted so he took her to the med bay after giving Dad a call. When he arrived, Virgil gave her a check-up and left to tell Dad about it. When he was gone Tintin decided to wash Ami's clothes, leaving her lying underneath the covers of the bed. Since we obviously couldn't leave the girl alone, she ordered Gordy to sit with her in case something happened. Later on the girl woke up way sooner than expected, was shocked to see our brother's face, and as an immediate reflex smacked him and jumped out of bed …"

At this the older man groaned. "Oh no, tell me she didn't."

"She did and when she caught Gordon staring she looked down and saw exactly what he was staring at. She yelled something at him and picked up the sheet as fast as she could. Apparently fish boy was still too much in shock to do anything, so she just kicked him out and closed the door. At least, that's his account of the story. I still have to hear hers, but it's not like I could just ask her. I mean she's already embarrassed enough."

"Any idea what she yelled at him? I'm quite curious about that."

"He said it sounded like 'And-Tai' or something like that."

The white haired boy pondered for a while, but then started laughing loudly.

"I believe the word he's looking for is 'hentai'. Tell him to look it up, I'm sure he'll be glad about the impression he made on her."

"What does it mean? Please tell me. I promise not to tell Gordy. That would spoil the fun of making him search for it."

"It means 'pervert', sprout. Which isn't strange after he saw her naked."

Alan started giggling at that, a girl calling one of his brothers a pervert was kind of funny as the girls usually threw themselves at them for their looks and money.

"And that's not the only brother of ours she told off. Scott was kind of suspicious of her and expressed it a bit too clearly so they got in a bit of a one-sided argument."

"His or her side?"

"Hers, definitely hers."

"I must say I'm quite curious to meet this girl. Hmm, how long do you think it will take before Dad allows me to go back to the island?"

"I thought you were having a vacation over there."

"Grandma is, I'm here because Dad hopes the change of scenery will help me with some of my… problems. I miss you guys, and now that we've got the chance to be together, all five of us, I don't want to miss that."

"So those nightmares aren't over yet are they?"

"No, not exactly, but they've improved very much," John said while thinking back to the blue girl, not noticing the smile that appeared on his face every time he did that.

"Well that's a good thing, perhaps that'll convince Father to let you get back sooner."

"I hope it does Sprout. So anything else happen worth mentioning? How was school?"

After that they got each other updated about their lives and closed the conversation hoping they'd see each other in person soon.

When John turned around he saw his grandmother smiling at him. He smiled back, got out of the chair and hugged her softly. Something he didn't do enough. She hugged him back a little harder. It was as if she was afraid he'd fall if she were to let go.

**Well that was it for chapter 7. Hope you guys liked it and if you have any questions or suggestions please let me know. (thanks again for this all awesome beta of mine: TheRimmerConnection)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, damn the exams! But after those I'll have a lot more time to write this story and another story of mine that hasn't been updated for too long.**

**For the ones who were sad about the way Scott acted, I'm really sorry but it was (and still is) necessary for the story. Now on with the chapter :**

John was still hugging his grandmother and felt like a little kid again. Never mind the fact that he was about a head taller than her now. She still smelled the same as she had for as long as he could remember. A mixture of soap and the outdoors. Mrs. Tracy never was one to stay inside.

Even here, in one of the most magnificent houses in the whole of Britain, she kept going to the gardens. Of course, those were beautiful too, but even if they weren't, Mrs. Tracy was just so used to being outdoors she couldn't stand being cooped up inside when it was such good weather outside. Even in their old home in Kansas she preferred to sit on the porch while knitting a sweater or something like that.

John was shooed out of this thoughts by the very person he was thinking about.

"I'm sorry Grandma, I didn't quite catch that, could you repeat it for me?"

"Ah, I see I'm getting my little dreamer back. Where were your thoughts this time? Some far away galaxy?"

He grinned guiltily and shook his head softly. "No Gran, my thoughts were fixed about something that belongs here on Earth. And I couldn't think of anyplace more perfect."

"Always the smooth talker, aren't you, John Glenn Tracy?"

"It seems to be something the Tracy men have in common," he answered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

They shared a laugh and went inside while discussing their stay there in England. The elderly woman agreed with John that it would be a shame to miss an opportunity to gather the whole family together.

*°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°*

Ami was standing on one of the beaches of Tracy Island, looking out over the sea and thinking about her next step. It had been two days since she landed on this island, and so far Mr Tracy had been too busy with some strange things to kick her off the island, so for now she was safe. As long as she was in their vicinity she could keep an eye on them and eventually they would come into contact with the evil that was taking over this planet.

The big problem, however was: how could she get them to tell her about International Rescue? The only solution she could think of was that she had to get them to admit that they knew her own secret. That way she could 'force' them to tell her one of their own secrets as some sort of reassurance.

Now the only other question was, how to get them to admit it to her?

Then there was the other thing on her mind …

Gordon was swimming his laps as usual, but his mind wasn't set on his movements. He kept thinking about their visitor, and what she called him.

'_How dare she call me a pervert! How was I supposed to know she was naked underneath that blanket? Nobody gave me a warning!'_

He had searched the internet for the translation of 'hentai' and he wasn't too happy about it. That and he felt guilty, he wanted to apologize. Just so she wouldn't think badly about him.

Since it became apparent that he wasn't concentrating on his workout, he got out of the pool and went to the table standing underneath the trees to reach for his towel.

However the moment he lifted the towel, a piece of string snapped and he heard a strange noise from above his head.

He looked up and was just in time to close his eyes before a white cloud of a strange substance covered him from head to toe. He started shouting and turning around, trying to rub the flour off his face so he could see, but in doing that he triggered another trap and this time it was a mixture of pink and golden sparkling dust that settled upon him. Nearby, a flash went off unnoticed since his eyes were still closed.

He finally rubbed his eyes clean and went inside, looking for a mirror to see the damage. While walking towards the house he kept looking around for any other pieces of string. Whichever it was of his brothers that did this, they were good, and he didn't trust it to be the only thing that they set up for him.

On his way to his room he was unfortunate enough to meet his youngest brother and his girlfriend.

Tintin and Alan were shocked for a minute and then they started hysterically. In front of them stood a sparkling, soaking wet Gordon, covered from head to toe with flour.

Everyone knew water and flour were a sticky and yukky combination, and that sparkling dust was almost impossible to get off. There would always remain some bits of it behind. You could rest assured that the redhead would be sparkling for at least a couple of weeks.

He had found a mirror finally and almost screamed like a girl upon seeing himself.

Then he started thinking. _'Who was it that had planned this trick?'_

it obviously hadn't been Alan, nor Tintin, otherwise they wouldn't have been so shocked, Fermat, Brains and his father were out of the question, not only were they much too polite for something of this sort, but they were much too busy planning the supplies for their trip to Thunderbird 5 and thinking about a plan to get them into space without their newest resident knowing about it.

So that only left Scott and Virgil, but they wouldn't have thought about this sort of prank, they were more about color in his shampoo, a bucket of water over the door, the old tricks.

This had been something new, something the Tracy's hadn't done before. Which only led Gordon to one conclusion: they had asked Johnny for help. When there was a new prank pulled it would either be invented by Gordon himself or John. That was the reason why Gordon hardly ever pranked John anymore. The platinum blond had already proved the fact that he could handle the redhead's humor.

So the three eldest Tracys, but what were their motives? It had been quite a while since he had started a prank war, and these things didn't start themselves around here.

That was the only mystery left, however he planned on finding the answer immediately. After thinking that, he looked down at his sparkling body and thought to himself,

'_After I've taken a shower.'_

As he started moving towards his bathroom he could feel that the mixture on top of his head had drenched into his hair and had hardened there.

'_Or two or three'_

"_**Virgil, are you sure your father won't mind?"**_

"He can't deny that Gordon deserved this, it's not like he was harmed or anything. Besides, even if he gets mad, I'll take the blame, I talked you into this after all"

"_**Perhaps, but it was my idea, and I designed the trap."**_

"True as that may be, if I hadn't seen your plans and told you to do it, it would've stayed an idea, and you wouldn't have gotten your revenge."

Ami sighed and just let it rest, she just hoped Mr Tracy wouldn't mind too much, but apparently he was used to things like this. According to Virgil, Gordon was quite the prankster himself too.

"_**And why did you want those pictures?"**_

"Oh, mostly blackmail, but one of my brothers isn't on the island for the moment and I didn't want him to miss this, it's one of the funniest pictures of Gordon ever!"

"_**How sweet of you," **_Ami said with a soft smile. Upon seeing Virgil's non-comprehending face, she explained:

"_**To take those pictures so your brother won't miss it, I mean."**_

After this was said, both of them were silent for a while. They were sitting in Virgil's room, which was filled with musical instruments. Just when she tried to say something to break the silence, Scott entered the room asking Virgil if he'd seen Ami.

"Oh so there you are, Ami. Father would like to see you. He said to go into his office, he'll be there in about five minutes."

"_**I guess I'd better go then, thanks for telling me Scott, see you later Virgil, I hope you won't get in trouble for this."**_

" I won't, don't worry, and even if I did, it would all be worth it!"

After the blue-haired girl exited the room, Scott, who hadn't had a translator device, asked Virgil:

"What was she worried about? And what would be worth what?" Virgil started grinning in response.

*°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°**°'°*

When Ami entered the office, Jeff wasn't there yet, so she started examining her surroundings. This was a room she wouldn't be able to enter very often, therefore she should take advantage of this opportunity.

The desk was cleaned up, papers were ordered in the drawers, no interesting subjects, there was a very nice view out of the windows, and on the wall there were portraits of his sons. Ami started examining them: Alan, Gordon, Virgil, Scott. All very nicely done, really lifelike. They were almost like photographs.

Then she got curious about the missing brother, again she cursed the fact that Setsuna hadn't put any photos in the brochure with the information. She turned away from Scott's picture and saw…

Mr Tracy who had just entered the office.

She bowed to him, which was one of their customs, but made Jeff feel rather uncomfortable.

"_**These portraits are very beautiful, the person who made this must be a great artist."**_

"Indeed he is, our Virgil is very gifted in many respects."

"_**Virgil made these? They're amazingly done, but now I can see why. It's obvious that he put his love for his family into his work."**_

"Indeed he does." They fell silent for a while, but the silence was broken by Jeff clearing his throat.

"Miss Mizuno, you may wonder why I asked you to come to my office. I would like to discuss an important matter with you."

When he saw that Ami was getting uncomfortable he got straight to the point, no merit in scaring the poor girl to death.

"I would like to employ your services."

That obviously wasn't what the young Asian woman expected and it came as quite a shock for her.

"_**What exactly do you mean, Sir?"**_

"Exactly what I said. At the moment you are an unemployed doctor, knowledgeable in practically every medical field there is. At the same time, this is an island with a couple of people with medical knowledge. However, this knowledge doesn't compare to yours, and one day it may not be enough to help us out of trouble."

"_**What trouble could you get on an isolated and obviously very well-protected island?"**_

"We aren't impenetrable Miss, far from it. We could very well get a tropical disease, or an accident could happen to one of my boys during one of their dangerous activities, as they love the adrenaline rush."

"_**I see. Would you allow me to think this over please?"**_

"By all means, please do, but you do understand, I would like to have your answer very soon."

"_**Of course sir. Now if I may be excused?"**_

Jeff nodded and Ami left the office, forgetting about the one portrait she still hadn't looked at.

When she was gone the Tracy patriarch sighed and whispered softly, "I really hope she'll accept." He thought back to the discussion he'd had this morning.

_Flashback_

_Kyrano and Brains are discussing food supplies that have to be taken to Thunderbird 5. Suddenly the two look up, Jeff enters with a concerned expression on his face._

"_Mr Tracy?" both men ask, wondering what could be wrong, hoping it ha__s__ nothing to do with their own children._

"_I had an important phone call this morning."_

_That isn't anything unusual, the Tracy patriarch has important calls every half hour._

"_From one of our IR agents"_

_That, on the other hand, is something unusual. The next three words are enough to strike fear in the hearts of both men, and shake them to the core._

"_The Hood escaped."_

"_H-h-h-h-how?"_

"_They have no idea, it seems as if he just vanished. No clues whatsoever of how he did it. I'm guessing his powers have grown stronger."_

"_Indeed that may be the case Sir. If it is, then I fear whatever evil scheme my brother is planning."_

"_As do I, Kyrano. If he's counting more and more on his powers, then we may not have a defence against him. Tintin is strong, but her powers are limited."_

"_W-w-w-what about this n-n-n-new girl?"_

_Now that Brains mentioned it, her powers could make someone disappear too. Was it really a coincidence that she appeared on the island shortly before it was know that their arch-enemy had escaped?_

"_I'm not sure we can trust her. For all we know she could be working together with him."_

"_Then it may be better for us to keep her on the island."_

_The two other men look at the servant as if he's gone crazy. Thinking about his brother… perhaps it__'__s something in the family genes?_

"_It is a well known saying__:__ keep your friends close, and your enemies closer; if she's working for my brother then it's best to keep her here where we can keep an eye on her. However, I doubt she is."_

_This statement confuses his companions, so he explains:_

"_My brother always has a dark aura surrounding him, something that has become worse over the years, while this girl… . I'm not sure what kind of aura it is, but it doesn't have an inch of malice in it. She means well, but at the same time there's something troubling her. I believe it's the fact that she doesn't comprehend her own powers."_

"_If that's the case, then we could gain a powerful associate by helping her to control those powers of hers. Before we do__,__ however, I wouldn't mention a thing to her about all this. I wish to see how she acts with all of the island's inhabitants before I decide if she's an enemy or not."_

_When he sees Kyrano's frown he apologizes._

"_Please understand my intentions, it's not that I don't trust you, but this is magic we're talking about, something we don't know a lot about, I don't wish to take any risks."_

"_W-w-w-we might have a l-l-l-li- small problem."_

_They had almost forgotten that the scientist is in the room._

"_H-h-h-how do we g-g-g-get her to stay?"_

_After a while of pondering this question, Jeff finds the answer. The only thing they can do now, is hope she'll accept the offer._

_End flashback_

The eldest Tracy male was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of the phone.

"Tracy here."

--"Excuse me?"

'When Jeff heard the voice, he realised that this was going to complicate things... a lot.'

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, I'll probably have lost a lot of readers this way, but school was more important, sorry.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I'll start right away.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 already! Imagine that ^_^**

_Last time:_

"_Tracy here"_

_--"Excuse me?"_

"Now don't you use that tone with me, Jefferson. You heard me well enough! We are returning to the island. Did you really think John or I were going to pass a chance to get the whole Tracy family together?"

"Well no, but …"

"Then it's all right, and you shouldn't be so surprised. Anyway, Lady Penelope is coming back with us and we'll arrive tomorrow. I'll see you then my dear."

Jeff sighed while hanging up. Once his mother had something in her head, only god could get her to stop. Of course he was glad he would see the two missing pieces of the family back, but who knew if this would influence Ami's decision? And with all this going on, how about John?

Jeff realized this would complicate things.

Ami's decision had already been made. It had been made the moment Jeff offered the job, but she couldn't let them know that. So she had to look as if she still had her doubts.

In the meantime, she was trying to find her way to the kitchen. Unfortunately she couldn't quite remember where it was and as a result, she was lost somewhere in the house of her hosts. When she ended up in a hallway with closed doors at both sides, she just sighed deeply and decided to open one of them.

If she was lucky, she'd find someone who could show her the way to the kitchen. What she didn't know, however, was which door to choose. Finally she just chose a door in the middle of the hallway.

When she entered the room, she was the only person inside, but the room fascinated her from the first moment she laid eyes on it. It was like entering space. On the ceiling an entire universe of stars and planets was painted. Obviously the resident painter had had his fun.

On the walls hung a lot of posters picturing the galaxies. Models of the planetary system could be found on the shelves. She couldn't help herself, she studied every model carefully, looking at the globes personating the planets, she and her friends used to live on. There was one scale model of Mercury that really put tears in her eyes.

Ever since the utopia had been created on Earth, all the princesses had regained most of their memories of the Silver Millennium. There were still some missing, but the important ones had returned.

Then she realised, this room seemed oddly familiar. Where had she seen it before? She was certain, Scott hadn't shown her this when he gave her a tour of the island.

She was turning towards the picture frames on the desk to see which room she had accidentally invaded, when a gasp sounded from the entrance. Alan was standing there, a translator in his hands, which he put on quickly, and started talking to her.

"You shouldn't be here, this is John's room, he doesn't like it when people invade his privacy!"

"_**I'm so sorry! I really didn't know! I got lost on my way to the kitchen, so I went searching for someone who could tell me which way to go; when I looked in this room I just got mesmerized, everything here is so interesting; it's beautiful."**_

"You find all this interesting? I thought you were a medical doctor, not an astronomer?"

"_**Y**__**eah I know, strange isn't it? But the planets are fascinating to me, for some reason they always have been."**_

She got a sad hazy look in her eyes, like she was about to cry. If there was one thing Alan didn't like, then it was crying girls. So he found a way to distract her.

"Well I'm sure that when John comes back you two will have plenty to talk about, and since he's the only one of us who speaks Japanese fluently, it'll be much easier for you two."

Then the blond teenager started grinning and continued in a sly tone,

"But since John isn't here yet, how about I show you the way to the kitchen, make us both a smoothy, and you can tell me everything you know about how it is that Gordon hasn't left the shower for an hour and a half."

He got a victorious smirk on his face when he saw her guilty look and her innocent blush. He decided to make it even worse by saying that last time he passed the door he heard his brother utter something about flour sticking to the most annoying places.

This of course resulted in giving the poor girl an even bigger blush, while she muttered a silent _**"He deserved it."**_

They left the room and after a little walk, during which Ami remained red, and Alan kept laughing and grinning, they reached the kitchen.

"So Dad made you an offer, I heard. Have you made your decision yet?"

"_**No not yet**__**.**__** I, I, I guess I need some time to look at both sides of the opportunity."**_

"Yes I see, you would be rather far away from your family, right?"

"_**I, don't have a family, not really anyway."**_

It was true, she didn't have a family in this dimension. She considered her friends her family and whether she took the job or not, they were still far away.

"Then join ours!" Alan said jokingly.

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"You can marry Gordon, then I'll finally have a sister. And you'll have a family again."

He kept joking so she'd smile again. The youngest Tracy really liked that smile. It was so soft and serene. And when she started laughing loudly he was so glad.

It was the first time anyone had heard her laughter on the island, and it was all thanks to him. If only he could figure out what was so funny, the joke wasn't that hilarious.

" What's so funny?"

"_**Nothing really, it's just, well you have **__**four**__** brothers. And you choose Gordon to marry me?"**_

He realised that, indeed, Gordon wasn't exactly the perfect person to choose for marriage.

"Well I just thought that your two pranksters would get along really well! And that way, things wouldn't get dull around here. Besides, would you have preferred Scott?"

The last part made Ami shudder, but whether it was with laugher or horror, it wasn't clear. She just smiled and answered.

"_**Not exactly, but don't forget there's still Virgil, and I haven't met your other brother, John, yet."**_

Ami decided to just go along with the joke, she found it rather amusing after all, and since the evil force hadn't done anything yet, she could afford to relax a bit.

"Well, then let's see which one of these eligible bachelors could be a possible match for this beautiful young flower here next to me."Alan acted as if he was a show host, causing the bluenette to blush.

"Please Miss, tell the audience, what are your hobbies?"

The young woman acted as if the empty kitchen was filled with people and said coyly:

"_**Well I love reading and swimming, those are my favourite pastimes. Then of course you have my music and studying. Also if you can find me in a good mood, I might surprise you with a prank too."**_

"Hmm, that's troublesome, as far as I heard, you'd get along great with Gordon, Virgil and John too!"

The teen had left the host-act and sat on his chair, pondering 'seriously', this caused Ami to smile again. With his blond hair and matchmaking ideas, he reminded her so much of Mina.

She shook her head softly, _**"Thanks for cheering me up like this Alan,"**_ she said gratefully.

The younger boy smiled back and blushed very slightly. "Oh I'm not just doing this for you. You see I'm the youngest male around here, and I'm the only one with a girlfriend. I'm starting to worry! Those brothers of mine really need a girl, and since you're here ..."

He left that one open. Ami said to herself: "...Let the hunting season begin."

"Now let's see, swimming and pranking makes you like a female Gordon, studying and reading are two things John is very fond of, but music! That's entirely Virgil's domain in this family."

He looked at her curiously. "What instruments do you play?"

"_**Well I play the harp, but it's been a very long time since I've played it, and then recently two of my closest friends**__** taught**__** me how to play the violin and the piano**__**.**__**"**_

While saying that, she thought back to the gift she had got from the couple. They said it was a good help against homesickness, didn't they? Well she could certainly use that.

Since Ami was sitting with her back to the entrance, she didn't see the middle child of the family entering the kitchen.

"You play the harp, the violin and the piano? All three of them? Wow! imagine that."

"_**Are there any of those instruments I could**__** use**__** around here? I would like to..."**_ She looked down at the floor and continued, _**" practise."**_

"Well you would have to ask my dearest brother since none of us is allowed to touch his music without his permission, but other than that, I think we could arrange for that to happen."

Said brother choose that time to open his mouth and scare their guest, while saying:

"Which instrument would you like? Violin or piano. Unfortunately I have no harp."

After getting over the surprise, Ami pondered about her choice. No harp wasn't that bad, since she could hardly remember playing it, she was certain it would all come back to her, once she had one in her hands again.

So the choice was either the piano, or the violin. For some reason she couldn't explain, she felt more like using the musical strings of the violin to connect with the strings of her heart, relieving her ache while doing so.

After hearing her choice, Virgil went to his room to get his violin. He didn't use it very often since he preferred the piano, but he took good care of all his instruments.

When he returned, he found his younger brother and their guest in the living room.

When the Asian woman got the violin in her hands, she felt some sort of comfort. Almost as if her body was in autopilot she placed the instrument on her shoulder, picked up the bow and closed her eyes.

When the bow touched the strings she started playing her emotions away. The melody started off sad and slow, the loneliness of being in another dimension was put into it, her fruitless search for the mysterious man of her dreams, her fear of being unable to protect the people she cared about.

When all those things had been put into the tune, the blue haired musician started another melody. This one contained her feelings of love, protection and happiness. In her mind she saw the smiling faces of all her friends, her memories of that beautiful day Rei was talking about.

Then her mind returned to her dreams, the sight of the tired man, smiling softly at her while she sang him a song, his soft breath when he went back to sleep, and of course his voice. Sometimes before he fell asleep again he uttered a quiet thank you in a husky voice, that made her heart flutter in her chest.

Eventually those feelings had been emptied too, so it only left her anger and disappointment.

The last melody went faster and faster, at the rhythm of her heartbeat. Her thoughts went to her arrival at the island; her fight with Scott; waking up and being seen naked by Gordon, something she didn't want to happen to anyone but her boyfriend or husband; the discussion with Scott in front of the whole family.

All these things had been put away deep inside her heart, and were now set free in her music.

She finished the song and opened her tearing eyes, only to see Virgil and Alan looking at her. Together with– _**"Gordon? Scott? Fermat? Tintin? What are you all doing here?"**_

"We heard you play, I hope you don't mind, but since we thought it was Virgil and he doesn't play the violin very often, we came to listen."

"_**I don't mind**__**,**__** Tintin, but I'm not sure if you should compare me with Virgil, I'm sure I'm not that good!"**_

"Actually I'm sure that's not true. We're definitely at the same level, if you're not better than me, that is."

Ami could hardly believe what he was saying. From what she had heard from his brothers, Virgil was a great musician, while she seldom even touched an instrument.

"I would be honoured if you'd consider a duet sometime."

"_**I – I believe it is I who should be honoured.,"**_ she said with a bow, causing Virgil to blush heavily.

During this exchange Fermat and Tintin had been whispering things to Alan and this caused the youngest Tracy to grin happily and say: "Hey Ami, guess what! John is coming home so you'll finally get to meet the maker of those models!"

And for some reason, unknown to Ami herself, her heart wavered slightly upon hearing those words.

John couldn't wait to depart. He'd gone to bed early, and for the second night in a row, he hadn't had any nightmares. Unfortunately that also meant he didn't get to see the mysterious girl, and that made him sad.

At the moment he was sitting in Tracy One, Parker sitting next to him, while Lady Penelope and his Grandmother sat in the back, drinking coffee and tea and talking about how glad they were to be going back to the island.

Clouds parted for them and he started thinking about his family. It had been a while since he'd seen Alan in the flesh. He couldn't wait. Since they were the family's only blonds, they had to stick together. Besides, the sprout had shown some interest in being an astronaut lately. Then of course there was Gordon. He could use his brother's sense of humour about now.

Suddenly Parker started humming something, John recognised it immediately. It was one of Virgil's songs. Oh it had been a while since he'd heard his little brother play the piano. When he'd left, everyone had been concerned about either him or his bird. Virgil tried to escape the mood by painting, instead of playing his favourite instrument. Every time he tried, he couldn't play anything but slow, sad songs. Not the soft happy melodies John liked so much.

Scott remained their rock. Someone they could trust. The embodiment of over-protectiveness, but that was just his personality. Even Scott wasn't his old self though, he was much quieter.

From what he heard however, the arrival of this surprise guest had cheered them all up, which caused him to wonder about the girl-woman in question. Virgil had called him recently and described her to him, and now he got this strange feeling in his chest every time he tried to picture her.

He stopped pondering about this strange fact and focused on the journey again. They were about to arrive at the island.

Ami decided to take a swim. She'd been on the island for a while now, and still hadn't gone into the pool yet. The only time she'd felt any water in this dimension was when she took a shower and when she'd arrived in the sea.

She borrowed a swimsuit from Tintin and dived into the pool. Oh how she enjoyed the feeling of the water against her skin. Doing her laps she didn't hear the arrival of a certain Tracy aircraft, neither did she notice a certain young man looking at her from the balcony.

After taking a shower she decided now was a good time as any to go and tell Mr Tracy she accepted the job.

When she reached the office, the door was closed. Not wanting to disturb her host, she knocked lightly.

"Come in"

"_**Mr. Trac**__**y**__** I hope I..."**_

He wasn't alone. She finally saw the painting of the last son, with the original standing next to it, looking curiously at her.

Seeing the subject of your dreams in real life can make you do a lot of strange things. In Ami's case it caused her to do something she hadn't done in a very long time (if she had ever done it at all).

She started blushing a deep red and fainted right there in the entrance of the room.

_**They finally met! Imagine that ^_^ and such a great first impression she made.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 and so they meet again, in real life this time**

_Last time:_

_She started blushing a deep red and fainted right there in the entrance of the room._

"Oh dear", Grandma said, she softly shook her head. "Poor thing, she must be very scared of everything on the island, to get such a scare from a couple of visitors."

"I doubt it mother, she certainly wasn't afraid from Gordon and he was the first she actually saw."

The Tracy patriarch seemed confused, while John kneeled next to Ami, he pondered about why she fainted, and what she was about to tell him.

He started analysing the situation. She'd seen him before so that couldn't be it. On the other hand his mother wasn't exactly someone to be afraid of and she'd seen John's painting before hadn't she?

When he thought back to the moment, however, he kept having the impression she fainted upon seeing John. So his decision was made.

"John, please get her to the infirmary and stay with her till she wakes up. You're the only one of us that knows Japanese so neither one of you will need a translator." And then with an afterthought, he added: "Oh and please, avoid getting slapped when she wakes up."

John nodded with a small grin.

"Yes Sir."

Then he started blushing while lifting the girl in his arms bridal style.

His blush became even more apparent when she rubbed her face against his chest in the hallway, muttering something about some person named Haruka-kun to set her down, that she was certain that she could walk on her own.

Somehow he doubted she could, so he started chuckling softly and the tremors in his chest started to wake up his precious cargo.

She opened her eyes again and for the second time she saw someone she thought existed only in her dreams. Her mind quickly took over and she came to a conclusion.

"_**Wait you're John? That's just great! Would it have killed them to give me some pictures?"**_

"_**What's wrong with me being John? After all I've been myself for a couple of years now and I really enjoy being me."**_

"_**Oh, so you speak Japanese? Right should've remembered that. All right then, welcome back to the island John now if you would kindly put me back on my feet then I can go and talk to your father."**_

When she said that the second eldest Tracy son realised he was still carrying her in his arms. He blushed and put her down.

The second her feet touched the ground the blue haired girl stepped away from the man of her dreams and bowed while muttering a thanks.

"_**Now I don't wish to be impolite, but i have to talk to your father about something important so I'm afraid I shall have to leave you."**_

In a hurry she walked back towards his father's office. He just watched her go with confusion in his eyes.

-In Jeff's office a bit later -

His mother had left for the kitchen, and right now Jeff was looking at another female.

"I'm glad to hear you have decided to accept my offer. Now how are we going to arrange everything?"

"_**I'm not sure, since you won't need me most of the time, perhaps I could find a job at the closest hospital and you could get me when my help is needed?"**_

She gave him an offer she knew he would refuse. They would probably want her on the island, somehow they were gonna have to 'gain her trust' so they could start to 'teach' her. She felt a bit guilty for leading them on and making things harder for them, but she was on a mission.

"No I don't think that's a good idea, you see I asked you to be our personal doctor so we wouldn't have to go to other islands to get medical help, if something serious happens we shall need help right away."

"_**So I am to stay on this island? I guess I can see your reasons.**_ _**Then I shall have to go and get my stuff from my apartment though."**_

This actually offered a solution to a great problem Jeff had for some time. If Ami was in Tokyo to get her stuff, then Brains and Fermat were safe to take 3 up to Thunderbird 5. They had planned to go much sooner, but hadn't found a way to take off without the doctor finding out about IR.

Oh, of course Jeff realised he'd have to tell dr Mizuno soon about their 'hobby', he just hadn't found a way to break it to her yet.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I understand you wish to wear your own clothes and everything. How about you and John leave in about an hour. Take Tracy two and settle the necessary things with your previous job and your apartment."

Ami pondered about this for a moment. It seemed like a good idea, but then she'd have to speak to Setsuna first. There were some slight details that could give her problems. One being that she didn't have an apartment in Tokyo,... yet. The other problem was that she needed some answers from the guardian about the 'not giving pictures' and the sudden appearance of her 'dream man'.

"_**if you give me an extra half hour before leaving I shall have everything arranged with my previous job. If you don't mind that is."**_

"Of course not miss, take your time, I shall tell John about this trip."

The Japanese girl nodded and took a bow before leaving. After she closed the door Jeff pressed a certain button and called Brains, Fermat and his sons. In a couple of minutes they stood before him. Alan and Fermat obviously just came out of the pool.

"Right I called you guys in here to discuss some things. Now I know we had some delay in taking the necessary things to thunderbird 5 because of the arrival of ms Mizuno. We shall finally be able to solve that problem. John in about an hour and a half you and our new doctor shall leave for Tokyo in Tracy 2. Right now she is arranging matters with her previous job and the two of you shall go to her apartment to get her things. From now on she shall move in with us on the island."

That was quite a shocker. It was silent for a while then Gordon asked hesitantly: "...sir?"

Jeff sighed and closed his eyes. "Now boys I understand that this might seem strange to all of you, what with international rescue and operation cover-up. However Dr. Mizuno shall become a necessary part of our operation soon. I have two reasons for doing this. One of them is that this woman is one of the best emergency doctors around as far as my contacts have told me.

Now we need someone with this ability. It has happened before and it shall happen again that one of you gets seriously hurt during a rescue. In case it is serious we shall need a doc as soon as possible. And while Brains and Virgil are great paramedics, there might be times that we'll need someone like her."

The guys all looked at each other and shrugged a bit, it seemed plausible. Lord knew what injuries they sometimes got while rescuing people. Then Alan spoke up: "what's the second reason sir?" Hearing that question, Jeff's eyes hardened.

"You all know how she came upon our island in a mysterious way. I heard from her previous superior that strange things like that have happened before. We believe this girl has strange powers, powers comparable with the ones Tintin has and,"

Alan cut him off "...and her uncle, the hood" Jeff nodded. He didn't want to scare his sons, but they had to know the situation. "Apparently he escaped a couple of days ago. I discussed this with Kyrano, he says that Ms Mizuno has nothing to do with the Hood, their aura seems to be completely different. I believe him and I think all of you agree with him about this." The boys nodded, except John who didn't quite know her yet. He just shrugged"

"Tintin and Kyrano are going to help our new doctor. They shall teach her how to control her powers as it seems that she hasn't got complete control yet."

The whole room thought about all this. Then Jeff snapped back to attention.

"So that was all, now, Brains and Fermat pack your bags and then go to thunderbird 3's silo. Gordon you go there too. You'll drive them to Thunderbird 5 and get back as soon as possible. I have no idea how long the trip to Tokyo will take. I shall let you know when John and Ami have left so you can depart."

All three nodded and said: "yes sir", before leaving to go about their tasks.

-in a different room on the island-

While Jeff was explaining things to the members of IR, Ami was calling one of her 'superiors'.

"Setsuna please pick up, pick up, aah Pluto!"

"Calm down Ami, now tell me, what seems to be the problem."

"Sets, did you have something arranged for an apartment in Tokyo that was mine? Otherwise we'll have a problem, plus I should try to get all the stuff in my sub-space pocket in that apartment. Otherwise we've got a problem."

"Ah, I see. You 'accepted' the job offer and you're going to get your stuff. Well it's nearly done. How many time do you have left?"

"well, it took a while to reach you, so, about an hour before we leave the island."

"good, just enough time. Now remember this please, your apartment will be a bit of an illusion, but they won't be able to reveal the truth. Your old apartment before you came to live in the palace, you remember where it was? Well I took the equivalence of that place in this dimension. It looks about the same and I used the paperwork from our dimension. Everything will work out fine. A temporary memory has been placed in the minds of the other residents' of the apartment so it will seem as if they know you, but not enough to be considered 'close'. I'll send you the info on the other residents on your minicomputer."

Taking in all this information, Ami sighed in relief and nodded.

"Now if that was all, ..."

"No wait Setsuna, ..." silence reigned for a moment and both women became slightly sad.

"You knew it, didn't you? You knew it all."

"I did."

"And you weren't allowed to tell me? You're not allowed now, are you?"

The guardian of time sighed "no I'm not. I'm sorry Ami"

"No it's, *sigh*, it's alright Setsuna, you didn't make the rules after all."

"I'll talk to you later. Keep strong alright?"

"Yes I will, bye."

-leaving the island-

There was a certain tension in the cockpit. Ami was sitting silently next to John who was driving the airplane. She didn't know what to say to him, how to react. The man of her dreams, the one she kept getting worried about, she didn't know what she could tell him.

But then she thought about it. Just because she was dreaming about him, didn't mean he was dreaming about her! Then the rational part of her brain spoke up, saying that even if she did make him suspicious she could just chalk it up to these strange powers she had and didn't completely understand yet. That would work! She sighed in relief coming to the conclusion she wouldn't give anything away. So she set out to make a conversation with him... now all she needed was a subject...

She sighed again, oh she was so hopeless with boys, a hot guy was sitting next to her and even though she had seen more of him then was rather appropriate for strangers (which they were actually) she still could find one little subject to talk about.

While she was working everything out, and then got worked up, john was silently watching her out of the corner of his eye. There was something peculiar about this girl. She was in deep thought and whatever she was thinking about must have been quite a difficult problem, then she probably found a solution for she sighed in relief, only to find another problem to ponder about. She let out another sigh yet this time it obviously wasn't a sign of relief. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. She looked cute that way and John couldn't stop himself from chuckling a bit. This caused her to look at him with confusion in her eye.

"_**what's so funny?"**_

"_**you are actually, though I'm sure it's not intentionally. Oh I don't mean to sound rude. Your obviously pondering very deeply about something and I didn't want to disturb you, but you look kind of cute like tha-"**_

He shut up immediately, he wasn't supposed to say that last part! Both him and the girl blushed heavily. Mentally he groaned and smacked his head: _"Way to go smooth talker! Seriously what was that Tracy?"_ He was about to open his mouth and try to talk himself out of the situation, but in a quiet voice she soothingly said:

"_**I was actually thinking about a subject to talk about, seems like you solved that problem though."**_

He looked back at her in surprise and saw her small smile. She met his eye and both were laughing.

"_**We haven't been properly introduced I believe. Nice to meet you, my name is Mizuno Ami."**_

"_**Pleased to meet you miss, John Glenn Tracy at your service."**_

"_**I'm actually glad we were finally able to see each other."**_ Then she thought of something. _**"oh I almost forgot! Virgil asked me to give you something when we were in a safe enough distance away from Gordon." **_

John could help but think to himself: _"oh were distant enough alright, he's about the leave the atmosphere."_

"_**Now what could m**__**y oldest little brother possibly give me, that he has to hide from Gordon?"**_

He seemed to be on a roll to make her blush. Her cheeks were regaining that rosy colour. He couldn't remember the last time he had fun making a woman blush. And this time it wasn't even on purpose!

"_**You shall have to wait until we have landed to see them, I am not about to risk you flying against Tokyo tower."**_

"_**Oh how low you think of my flying skills."**_

"_**Or, how high I think of this gift."**_

Again they started to laugh and the rest of the flight was spent pleasantly, either conversing or in silence. They felt at ease with each other.

Once arrived in Tokyo they left the airport and took a car towards Ami's 'apartment'. It wasn't a taxi or anything, apparently Jeff had called the filial of his company that was placed in Tokyo and had them prepare a car with chauffeur to wait for the two at the airport.

"_**Working for your family obviously has its benefits."**_

"_**Indeed it does, more then you'd think."**_ She raised one eyebrow and looked the white haired male in the eye._**"Why do I feel like there's more behind that statement?"**_ John just blushed slightly and averted his eyes.

After a couple of minutes, thank god it wasn't rush hour, they arrived at the apartment building. They didn't meet any neighbours and just entered. In a way Ami was glad, of course she'd studied the profiles and everything but it was safer this way. The less people involved, the better. Inside everything looked exactly the same as the apartment where she used to live with her mother. A sense of nostalgia filled her.

"_**Right, I'll make us both some tea and then why don't you just wait here while I'll pack my clothes and everything?"**_

"_**Seems like a plan to me. In the mean time I'll watch that strange little 'gift' Virgil told you to give me."**_

"_**Oh right! It's in a the big envelope in my purse. You can just take it."**_

She was already in the kitchen while John was feeling a bit off. Looking through a woman's purse wasn't something a man should do in the eye of any Tracy. When he found the envelope he left the purse as fast as possible.

She came and sat next to him on the couch while they watched the pictures together. John laughing and commenting on the originality of the prank, Ami feeling slightly proud yet not telling it was her design.

She went to 'her bedroom' and sent everything out of her sub-space pocket onto the bed. Then she started packing it all away in a suitcase she had found in the closet. The personal stuff she put in a backpack. Her transforming necklace she put on. It filled her with warmth and a feeling of protection. She hadn't been able to wear it for how was she to explain the appearing necklace on the island?

When she was ready she went back to the lounge.

While Ami was packing John contacted Tracy island with his watch. Scott answered the call.

"John, what news?"

"Ms Mizuno is packing and then we'll return to the island. I flew at a very slow rate towards Tokyo. How's Gordon?"

"He called a while ago, said he'd leave in 15 minutes. Think you'll arrive later than him?"

"She's packing her clothes, and afterwards I'll convince her to look for some reading material and things. If that's not enough I'll take her to a tea house or something. Don't worry I know how long it takes to reach base from my bird. I'll make sure not to arrive too soon."

"FAB brother, see you soon"

"Bye Scott"

And he did as he said, when Ami came back it was still too soon, so together they looked through her books to bring something to the island. Ami hid her English books behind an illusion, but did bring them with her.

When that was done, they could leave and still be back later then Gordon, so they calmly left the apartment and went towards the airport.

**Chapter 10: done**


End file.
